The Rabbit Trap
by IWalkBlindlyIntoTheShadows
Summary: Rabbitpaw never respected the Code like he did the ancestors that made it. And why should he? He was born kittypet after all. Little did he know that StarClan is planning a little lesson to make sure he learns the importance of the code and why it's there. Poor little Rabbitpaw, he has no idea what to expect. (After chapter one, it will going through each rule of the code.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey lovelies! I know this story might seem like it came out of nowhere, but the lovely That anime-cartoon fangirl inspired me to do a story based off of my StormClan challenge: What Goes Around. It sounded like a great idea, and I want to give her the credit she deserves for the idea of making it into a story. **_

_**Most of the names came from the top of my head because they felt fitting for that cat (as I did with What Goes Around). **_

_**I do hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Rabbitpaw huffed in annoyance as Silverwing scolded him for "one again" breaking the code when he at a mouse on the hunting patrol. The pale silver, almost white, she-cat could tell he had stopped listening a while ago. Her darker silver tail lashed and her golden eyes narrowed.

"When will you learn that we have a Code for a reason? I understand you're not Clanborn but that doesn't excuse you from acting like a spoiled-rotten kitty-" Rabbitpaw almost didn't even bother trying to hold back the snarl by the time his mentor caught what she was about to say.

_Go on. _He mentally challenged as he glared at her. _Say it. The whole clan already knows my mother was a former kittypet, go on and say it._

Instead Silverwing turned away and beckoned him with her tail. He reluctantly followed, his dark amber eyes narrowed on his mentor the whole time. Before they got to ShadowClan's camp, she stopped and looked at him.

"I'm going to tell Echostar you are not to go to the gathering tomorrow. I'm restricting you to camp for the next two days, and I want you to do _whatever _the elders tell you to do, do you understand?"

"What? That's not fair!" He spat, the fur on his hackles raising.

"It's not fair that you ate prey that could have gone to Applestorm either. She has newborn kits she needs to take care of, and that prey could have helped her produce more milk for Amberkit, Shadekit, Beekit, and Pinekit. There's no other queens there to help her either, ever since your mother, Jade-" she shook her head and quickly corrected herself. "Doetail moved out of the nursery." Before he could even think about continuing to argue with her, his the pale silver she-cat nudged him towards camp.

"Go to the apprentice's den. I need to tell Echostar, Wolfspirit, and Doetail to keep an eye on you and make sure you don't go sneaking out of camp." Rabbitpaw inwardly cringed at the thought of Wolfspirit, the deputy, keeping watch on him. It wasn't like Wolfspirit was a mean cat, or even hated him and his mother's bloodline, it was just the tom had a _very_ intimidating build that probably would send actual wolves running to their queen-wolves. Actually, no, he doubted that, but it didn't change the fact he was glad Wolfspirit wasn't his mentor. Smug little Kestrelpaw could keep the deputy.

As Rabbitpaw made his way to the apprentice den, he was stopped by Wildpaw and Hazelpaw. Though he and Hazelpaw weren't always off on good terms, he was glad to see his best friend, Wildpaw. The messy-furred brown tom had always been able to read Rabbitpaw's emotions so easily, something the cream and brown apprentice hated.

"What fox stole your vole?" His pale, almost sickly looking, green eyes looked his friend over.

"Silverwing scolding me for nothing again." He answered.

"She's been doing that a lot lately."

"Yeah. She acts as if I'm nothing but an annoying burr in her pelt." He huffed, sitting down outside the den with the two cats. Like always, Hazelpaw was doing more listening then talking. He was waiting for her say something about "you should be listening to Silverwing and maybe she wouldn't scold you" like she always did by the end of the conversation. Instead she only remained quiet. Rabbitpaw secretly was hoping she finally decided to stop that whole bunch of annoyance he heard way too many times before from her.

By the time the sun had started to set, Wolfspirit and Echostar had already scolded him for breaking the code, Doetail pleaded with him to try to behave himself, and he had to bring prey to the elders _after_ checking them for ticks. As he laid down his head to go to sleep, he cursed Silverwing's name. Right now he hated her with all his heart. This was going to be his first gathering, this was going to be the gathering after he was made an apprentice, and she ruined it for him. He found himself opening his eyes, only to find he wasn't in his den. He was is a strange marshy forest he had never seen before, even though the scent reminded him so much of ShadowClan.

"You must be careful of the path you choose, little one. We don't want you to have to learn your lesson the hard way." He whipped his cream and brown head around to see Duskfoot, the tom who had been the first to welcome Doetail when she was still known as Jade. He never got to meet Duskfoot himself, for the tom died the day before Rabbitpaw had been born.

"What do you mean I'll have to learn my lesson the hard way?" He didn't want to seem like he was challenging the tom. He respected the smokey black tom more then he could ever admit.

"Just let us guide your paws, trust the stars, and remember the Code that keeps us apart from loners and rogues."

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Echostar- a pale tabby she-cat with black stripes

**Deputy**: Wolfspirit- a large, powerful dusty brown tom **Apprentice: Kestrelpaw**

**Medicine Cat**: Brownwhisker- a solid brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**: Willowshade- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

Nightfoot- a black tom with amber eyes

Hollowstrike- a brown tabby with blue eyes

Silverwing- a pale silver (almost white) she-cat with darker silver points **Apprentice: Rabbitpaw**

Hawkwing- a large dark brown tabby with black tail-tip

Fernwhisker- a sleek gray tabby

Dapplefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Runningcloud- a black tom with white patches on his underbelly

Sandtail- a golden-brown tabby tom with a white muzzle **Apprentice: Honeypaw**

Mottleface- a handsome mottled dark brown tabby tom with patches of white **Apprentice: ****Wildpaw**

Longfur- a long-furred black she-cat

Doetail- a pale brown she-cat with white paws

**Apprentices**: Wildpaw- messy-furred brown tom with white tail

Hazelpaw- a light brown she-cat

Kestrelpaw- a dark brown tom with black spots

Honeypaw- golden and white she-cat with green eyes

Rabbitpaw- cream and brown tom with stumpy tail

**Queens**: Applestorm- a dark ginger she-cat with dark paws. Mother of Amberkit (ginger she-cat with blue eyes), Shadekit (black tom), Beekit (tortoiseshell tom), and Pinekit (brown and black she-kit).

**Elders**: Oddeye- a white tom with one amber eye and one blue

Goldendusk- golden she-cat

Whitefern- white she-cat with green eyes

Torntail- gray and black tom with missing tail

Littleleaf- an unusually small tabby tom. Former medicine cat.

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Gorsestar- A light golden tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Softpaw**

**Deputy**: Snowfang- white tom with brown throat

**Medicine Cat**: Redcloud- a reddish-brown tom with green eyes **Apprentice: Yew-whisker- **a brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors**: Swiftheart- Black tom

Willowheart- gray she-cat

Nettletail- a plan gray she-cat **Apprentice: Darkpaw****  
**

Antclaw- tiny brown tom

Stonefang- a gray and silver tom

Pigeonfur- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Waspwing- golden tabby with blue eyes **Apprentice Bumblepaw**

Doveheart- white she-cat

Tallflower- black and white she-cat

Blackfang- black tom with one white paw

Thorntail- brown tabby tom with black stripes

**Apprentices**: Bumblepaw- gray tabby with green eyes

Softpaw- cream she-cat with white ears

Darkpaw- black tom

**Queens**: Dawnfeather- a ashen gray she-cat with amber eyes Has Grasskit (tabby tom) and Stonekit (gray tom)

Darkflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes and brown tail. Has Kink-kit (messy-furred black and silver she-cat), Nightkit (black tom), Jaykit (silver tom), and Shimmerkit (black she-cat with brown patches).

Skypelt- a white and blue-gray she-cat.

**Elders**: Owlwing- brown tom

Reedtail- black and brown tom (father of Darkflower)

Tallwhisker- long-legged tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Ashstar- thing gray she-cat

**Deputy**: Weedclaw- gray and brown tom **Apprentice: Ryepaw**

**Medicine Cat**: Lilypetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly

**Warriors**: Troutsplash- brown tom with white patches

Stormstrike- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Goldenpelt- golden she-cat **Apprentice: ****Newtpaw**

Snowfern- white she-cat with silver paws

Otterheart- grayish-brown tom **Apprentice: Goosepaw**

Carpbelly- shiny, solid brown tom **Apprentice: Duckpaw**

Fallowpelt- pale brown she-cat

Grayear- silver tom with gray points

Beechclaw- brown tom

Splashface- pretty ginger and white she-cat

Brightwater- ginger and white she-cat (Splashface's sister)

Fernsky- gray she-cat

Mossytail- black she-cat **Apprentice: Lakepaw**

**Apprentices**: Newtpaw- brown tabby tom with black tail

Goosepaw- gray tom

Duckpaw- brown spotted tom

Ryepaw- black and brown she-cat

Lakepaw- gray and silver she-cat

**Queens**: Whitefern- white she-cat. Has Reedkit (tabby tom). Fostering Bluekit (blue-gray she-cat), Wheatkit (tan she-cat), and Tumblekit (tan tom).

Lightflower- light ginger she-cat

Hollyberry- tabby she-cat. Has Jumpkit (solid gray tom) and Amberkit (she-cat with amber eyes)

Daisypetal- light brown and cream she-cat. Has Cloudkit (white she-cat)

**Elders**: Dewfoot- black and gray she-cat

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Ivystar- black and gray tabby tom

**Deputy**: Yellowblaze- golden she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Eaglestep- a battle-scarred brown tom **Apprentice: Mothpaw**

**Warriors**: Heavyleap- large brown tom

Mumbletail- ginger tabby

Hazelwhisker- white and silver she-cat

Mousenose- dusty brown tom

Flameheart- ginger tom with white paws **Apprentice: Dapplepaw**

Quickfoot- gray tabby

Sammy- lean cream tom with brown points

Bluewillow- blue-gray she-cat **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Vinestripe- tabby she-cat

Dewcloud- silver tom

Brownclaw- brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**: Birdpaw- black she-cat

Dapplepaw- white she-cat with black spots

Mothpaw- light brown tom

**Queens**: Dash- tortoiseshell she-cat. Has Barkit (brown tom) and Leafkit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

**Elders**: Sandpelt- light ginger she-cat

Russetstorm- ginger tom

Lionthroat- golden tom with thick fur around throat

Shadowclaw- black she-cat

Dustflower- brown she-cat with darker paws

* * *

_**Here's Chapter one and the alliances! I will be doing this one a bit differently then I've done my other stories, so bear with me on this.**_

_**Also, Dash was a rogue, Sammy a kittypet. Jade/Doetail and Rabbitpaw are pure kittypet, and were just in dumb luck to get accepted into ShadowClan. Rabbitpaw will be your example on why you shouldn't break the code.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, I'm going to go on and add another chapter!**_

_**1.** Defend your Clan, even with your life. You may have friendships with cats from the other Clans, but your loyalty must remain to your Clan, as one day you may meet them in battle.****_

* * *

Rabbitpaw stretched. A moon had passed since he had gotten in trouble. He was on his best behavior so that he could go to this gathering. He was upset to hear that Wildpaw was staying behind because he had twisted his paw really bad back when there were foxes attack the camp several days ago. As the sun started to set, Echostar gathered those who were going to go. Silverwing, who was sitting right next to him, cast him a sharp look.

"I want you to behave yourself and don't give anything about your Clan away got it? You've been good this past moon and I just want you to be act like a respectable warrior."

"I'll behave." He grumbled.

_Why did she have to ruin my good mood? _He hated how she just had to go out and scold him right before his first gathering. It was like she _wanted _to make his life miserable. He couldn't wait til he was a warrior, then Silverwing would keep her nose to herself. ShadowClan was the first one to the island, soon followed by both RiverClan and WindClan. He never liked RiverClan's scent and WindClan's new scent didn't help. As they waited for ThunderClan, a cream-coloured she-cat bounded up to Rabbitpaw.

"Hi." She purred. "I haven't seen you around here before, you must be ShadowClan's new apprentice, Rabbitpaw, right?"

"How would you know?"

"I was here last gathering and they said they had a new apprentice named Rabbitpaw, but he wasn't at the gathering. So, seeing you, I put two and two together, since this is my third gathering. I'm Softpaw, by the way!"

"How many moons have you been an apprentice?"

"About four now. I wasn't able to go to one because my sister was hurt and I didn't want to go without her."

"Where is she now?" Seeing her white ears flick back was enough for Rabbitpaw. "I'm sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Rabbitpaw. It was a ThunderClan warrior who hurt her, not you."

"One of those fat, soft furballs?"

"Yes. It was-" She cut herself off as she looked past the cream and brown apprentice. "Yellowblaze." She hissed between her teeth, her tail lashing as the ThunderClan deputy walked past, right behind Ivystar. The golden she-cat didn't even pass a glance at those two.

"That's the snake-heart who killed Flowerpaw." Rabbitpaw couldn't help but feel angry too. No cat in their right mind would kill an apprentice. Even though he barely knew this apprentice, but he could sympathize with being alone. He had no kin and Applestorm's kits had been born the day before he became an apprentice, so when Wildpaw, Kestrelpaw, Honeypaw, and Hazelpaw left the nursery when he was a moon and a half (Honey, Hazel, and Kestrel) and two moons old (Wild), he had no one for a while. So the two chatted, though he was well aware that she would send glances Yellowblaze's way.

He learned that he favorite prey was finch, and she learned his was squirrel. Her mother's name Doveheart, and her father was Waspwing. Rabbitpaw had lied and told her his father died before he got to know him. She didn't need to know he was a kittypet. As the gathering came to a close (like they were paying any attention anyway), they said their goodbyes. He really liked Softpaw. Sure she could talk a cat's ears off, but she was good company. She reminded him of a more talkative version of Wildpaw. Someone he could trust with anything.

The next moon he was good enough to go to another gathering. He sat next to Softpaw again and they talked. He told her that the foxes had returned and were weakening ShadowClan. She made her promise not to tell and cat and she agreed.

Three days later, while out on dawn patrol, he caught WindClan scent. So did Silverwing, Mottleface, Wildpaw, and Hollowstrike. They caught the WindClan cats catching prey on their territory, far from the lake.

"What are you doing!" Hissed Mottleface.

"Get off ShadowClan territory." Warned Hollowstrike as he unsheathed his large claws.

"If you can't get rid of a few foxes, what makes you think you can get rid of us." Taunted a black tom with a lone white paw, who Rabbitpaw remembered was Blackfang. He also recognized Softpaw's father. The golden tabby tom was lashing his tail, ready for battle.

_How would they know about the foxes, unless... _His pulse quickened. _N__o! Impossible! She promised! She wouldn't break her promise would she?_

A fight was thankfully avoided when ThunderClan got involved, since the WindClan cats were too close to their borders. Two days later another WindClan patrol found themselves on ShadowClan's side of the border. With the patrol was not only Gorsestar, but Softpaw as well. When a fight broke out, he pulled the cream she-cat off to the side, his eyes glowing with the broken promise.

"How come you Clan knows about our fox problem?" He was trying not to hiss. He wanted so badly to trust the cream she-cat. But she wouldn't answer. The cat that could talk his ear off remained silent. He eyes did all the talking. "You promised."

"We're having a food shortage. The twolegs-"

"You promised!"

"I was putting my Clan first! How was I suppose to keep that to myself when my starving Clanmates had a chance to get food for our Clan? Huh?" She lashed her tail, her green eyes flaring. Anger bubbled inside his belly and he swiped at her. He managed to slash her muzzle, causing the scarlet liquid to mix in with her creamy white pelt. As ShadowClan chased off the cats, Rabbitpaw spat in her direction.

"I will _never _trust an an outside cat _ever _again!" He swore to StarClan as the stary ancestors lay out of view during sunhigh.

_And if I _ever _see Softpaw again, she'll be sorry for betraying me!_


	3. Chapter 3

_** Let's see how much more Rabbitpaw can go through before he either gives in or snaps.**_

_**2.** Do not hunt or trespass on another Clan's territory.****_

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Echostar- a pale tabby she-cat with black stripes

**Deputy**: Wolfspirit- a large, powerful dusty brown tom **  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Brownwhisker- a solid brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**: Willowshade- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes **Apprentice: Hazelpaw**

Nightfoot- a black tom with amber eyes

Hollowstrike- a brown tabby with blue eyes

Silverwing- a pale silver (almost white) she-cat with darker silver points **Apprentice: Rabbitpaw**

Hawkwing- a large dark brown tabby with black tail-tip

Dapplefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat

Mottleface- a handsome mottled dark brown tabby tom with patches of white **Apprentice: ****Wildpaw**

Longfur- a long-furred black she-cat

Doetail- a pale brown she-cat with white paws

Kestrelfang- a dark brown tom with black spots

Honeylight- golden and white she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentices**: Wildpaw- messy-furred brown tom with white tail

Rabbitpaw- cream and brown tom with stumpy tail

**Queens**: Applestorm- a dark ginger she-cat with dark paws. Mother of Amberkit (ginger she-cat with blue eyes), Shadekit (black tom), Beekit (tortoiseshell tom), and Pinekit (brown and black she-kit).

**Elders**: Oddeye- a white tom with one amber eye and one blue

Goldendusk- golden she-cat

Whitefern- white she-cat with green eyes

Torntail- gray and black tom with missing tail

Littleleaf- an unusually small tabby tom. Former medicine cat.

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Gorsestar- A light golden tom with amber eyes **Apprentice: Softpaw**

**Deputy**: Swiftheart- Black tom

**Medicine Cat**: Redcloud- a reddish-brown tom with green eyes **Apprentice: Yew-whisker- **a brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors**: Willowheart- gray she-cat

Nettletail- a plan gray she-cat **Apprentice: Darkpaw****  
**

Antclaw- tiny brown tom

Stonefang- a gray and silver tom

Dawnfeather- a ashen gray she-cat with amber eyes

Pigeonfur- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Waspwing- golden tabby with blue eyes **Apprentice Bumblepaw**

Blackfang- black tom with one white paw

Thorntail- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Bumbleflight- gray tabby with green eyes

Darkstrike- black tom

**Apprentices**: Softpaw- cream she-cat with white ears

Grasspaw- tabby tom

Stonepaw- gray tom

**Queens**: Darkflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes and brown tail. Has Kink-kit (messy-furred black and silver she-cat), Nightkit (black tom), Jaykit (silver tom), and Shimmerkit (black she-cat with brown patches).

Tallflower- black and white she-cat

Skypelt- a white and blue-gray she-cat. Has Onekit (small blue-gray she-cat)

**Elders**: Owlwing- brown tom

Reedtail- black and brown tom (father of Darkflower)

Tallwhisker- long-legged tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Ashstar- thing gray she-cat

**Deputy**: Weedclaw- gray and brown tom **  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Lilypetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly

**Warriors**: Troutsplash- brown tom with white patches

Stormstrike- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Goldenpelt- golden she-cat **Apprentice: ****Newtpaw**

Snowfern- white she-cat with silver paws

Otterheart- grayish-brown tom

Carpbelly- shiny, solid brown tom **Apprentice: Duckpaw**

Fallowpelt- pale brown she-cat

Grayear- silver tom with gray points **Apprentice: Reedpaw**

Beechclaw- brown tom

Daisypetal- light brown and cream she-cat.

Splashface- pretty ginger and white she-cat

Brightwater- ginger and white she-cat (Splashface's sister)

Fernsky- gray she-cat

Mossytail- black she-cat

Goosenose- gray tom

Ryecloud- black and brown she-cat

Lakeheart- gray and silver she-cat

**Apprentices**: Newtpaw- brown tabby tom with black tail

Duckpaw- brown spotted tom

Reedpaw- tabby tom

Cloudpaw- white she-cat

**Queens**: Whitefern- white she-cat. Fostering Bluekit (blue-gray she-cat), Wheatkit (tan she-cat), and Tumblekit (tan tom).

Lightflower- light ginger she-cat. Has Pouncekit (tortoiseshell and white she-cat) and Smokekit (dusty gray tom)

Hollyberry- tabby she-cat. Has Jumpkit (solid gray tom) and Amberkit (she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders**: Dewfoot- black and gray she-cat

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Ivystar- black and gray tabby tom

**Deputy**: Yellowblaze- golden she-cat

**Medicine Cat**: Eaglestep- a battle-scarred brown tom **Apprentice: Mothtail **(light brown tom)

**Warriors**: Heavyleap- large brown tom

Mumbletail- ginger tabby

Hazelwhisker- white and silver she-cat

Mousenose- dusty brown tom

Flameheart- ginger tom with white paws **Apprentice: Dapplepaw**

Quickfoot- gray tabby

Sammy- lean cream tom with brown points

Bluewillow- blue-gray she-cat **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Dewcloud- silver tom

Brownclaw- brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**: Birdpaw- black she-cat

Dapplepaw- white she-cat with black spots

**Queens**: Dash- tortoiseshell she-cat. Has Bark-kit (brown tom) and Leafkit (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Vinestripe- tabby she-cat. Has Swallowkit (pale tabby tom), Lightkit (light brown she-cat), Echokit (dusty she-cat)

**Elders**: Sandpelt- light ginger she-cat

Lionthroat- golden tom with thick fur around throat

Shadowclaw- black she-cat

* * *

It had been three moons since the fight with WindClan. They had finally stopped hunting on their territory a little over a moon ago, but the bitterness of the battle still set itself in Rabbitpaw's heart. Many cats had died, most by accident. Snowfang, WindClan's deputy, had lost his footing on a steep drop and feel to his death. Doveheart and Fernwhisker both died from wounds while trying to leave the battle field. At the same time, Kestrelpaw and Honeypaw were now Kestrelfang and Honeylight. Applestorm's kit were four moons old (which the queen obviously couldn't wait to get of of the nursery).

"Rabbitpaw, come on. We're on the hunting patrol." Silverwing's voice snapped his out of his thoughts. She stood waiting with other warriors, and Hazelpaw, waiting for the cream and brown apprentice. Quickly Rabbitpaw made his way over to his mentor. The apprentice had his doubt that they were going to catch anything. It was in the middle of leaf-bare now and ShadowClan had been stuck hard. He hissed silently to himself as the snow made it hard to keep up with his fast-paced mentor. When Silverwing went off after a scrawny squirrel, Rabbitpaw decided to go off on his own to hunt prey. When he finally found something, it was a small, sad excuse for a robin.

_Right now prey is prey._ He thought to himself as he pounced. He had caught the bird by surprised and gave a swift nip of the neck. As if fell limp at his paws, he caught a scent. It was mouse. He was quick to bury robin in snow before sneaking off after the scent that made his mouth water. Right as he killed the mouse, a fur-raising scent flooded his nose, making him double back with he mouse still clamped in his jaws. It was ThunderClan. As he looked around,he slowly realized that the mouse he had caught was ThunderClan prey.

_It's yours now. _He thought to himself, carrying the mouse back to ShadowClan's side of the border and burying it next to the robin. Since he scented no ThunderClan cats and only prey, he decided he'd help himself to hunting. By sunhigh he had two robins, three mice, and a bony thrush. Though he held little pride for catching such small, scrawny prey, he knew Silverwing would at least keep off his tail about hunting. He managed to spot his pale silver mentor, who was carrying no prey with her.

"Did you catch anything?" She asked with a faint glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Yes I did. I need help carrying it." This caught his mentor by surprised. He purred to himself. He did something she couldn't do. She praised him, even for the pathetic-looking prey.

"Even though this isn't much, it's better then nothing." She purred as they placed his catches into the fresh-kill pile. Two days passed and he managed to catch prey, even if he _was_ taking it from ThunderClan territory. On the third day, ShadowClan's noon patrol meet up with ThunderClan's.

"So there's the prey snatchers!" Hissed a gray tabby who Rabbitpaw reconized as ThunderClan's warrior, Quickfoot. His pale yellow eyes were narrowed on the patrol. Wolfspirit flicked his tail impatiently.

"Who are you calling prey-snatchers?"

"Like you wouldn't know. We keep on finding your filthy stench across our border!" He looked like he was back to attack the ShadowClan deputy, but was stopped by a white and silver she-cat.

"We want to know whose been stealing ThunderClan prey. We lost two elders already from starvation."

"None of our cats have crossed your border."

"Liar!" Screeched Quickfoot. Before the senior warrior could stop him, the tabby jumped at Wolfspirit, claws unsheathed. A fight broke out. Silverwing was helping Wolfspirit, Rabbitpaw was in a battle alone with an older, dappled apprentice, and Hawkwing and Willowshade were fighting Flameheart and Hazelwhisker. When Rabbitpaw finally thought ShadowClan was getting the upper paw, the apprentice bit his hind leg and pulled, causing him to fall to the ground. She pressed her hooked claws into his pelt, causing him to yowl in pain as she tore up his shoulder.

"ShadowClan retreat!" Wolfspirit called. Rabbitpaw managed to wiggle out of the white she-cats grasp and run. When they got to camp, Rabbitpaw collapsed, a searing pain where the ThunderClan apprentice had attacked him. He looked to see Hawkwing had his right eye clawed, Silverwing was now missing an ear, and Wilowshade and Wolfspirit were bleeding pretty badly on their sides. Wolfspirit was also bleeding from a deep cut right under his throat. Brownwhisker padded out of his den, but quickly ran to grab some herbs and cobwebs for the wounded.

"What happened?" Rabbitpaw turned to see Doetail looking wide-eyed at the returning patrol. His mother rushed over to him. "Rabbitpaw, what happened?"

"Border skirmish." Hawkwing hissed in pain as the medicine cat pressed on his eye.

"Stop squirming. It's going to sting." The brown tom hissed before taking some cobweb and placing it over the wound.

"What happened?" The queen's worried gaze flickered everywhere. When Wolfspirit spoke up, they landed on him.

"ThunderClan called us prey-snatchers, and I told them no warrior in this Clan had crossed their border."

_No warrior's right. _Rabbitpaw thought bitterly. Part of him wanted to tell what he had done, but another told him not to. It would only give his mentor another reason to scold him. So he kept his secret to himself.

_"That's not the right choice."_ Duskfoot's voice sighed in his head.

_Either way it's my choice. I'm not changing it._

_"You still have much to learn."_

* * *

**_So what's your thoughts on Rabbitpaw and his mentor, Silverwing? I'm interested to hear what you guess think of the two. What's your favorite part of their personalities? What do you not like about them?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_** This story literally gained 100+ views overnight. Why? How? Is it really that good? Someone please tell me.**_

_**On other news, today's my birthday. Since I'm going out to see a movie, I thought I'd try updating for you all.**_

_**3\. Elders and kits must be fed before apprentices and warriors. Unless they have permission, apprentices may not eat until they have hunted to feed the elders**_

* * *

It was five days after the border skirmish with ThunderClan. Thankfully they did not declare war, even though they did have more patrols out near ShadowClan's border. Echostar had her warrior retaliate by sending out more patrols near ThunderClan's border. Tensions were high and prey was scarce. Though Hawkwing lost his eye, he refused to retire, saying that he is still as good as any other warrior. As Rabbitpaw was on another hunting patrol, he managed to catch a mouse. Though it was a little morsel of a thing, he didn't stop his belly from growling. He scanned his surroundings, spotting or scenting no other cats nearby.

_I've been working hard! I deserve some prey! _He quickly gulped down the mouse so that no cat could see him eat it. _I'll make it up with some more prey so that Silverwing doesn't have to know._

To Rabbitpaw's luck he scented another mouse. After burying the bones and covering the blood with snow, he silently stalked towards it. That's when he saw it. This one was surprisingly plump despite it being leafbare. It was washing its whiskers, blissfully unaware of the feline who planned to make it his prey. Right as he went to pounce, a large owl swooped down and beat him to it. It fluttered to a hole in the tree and vanished inside. Rabbitpaw spat a fury. That had been his prey! That no-good, frog-brained owl took his prey! He contemplated going after it, but stopped himself.

"Take the mouse then." He hissed towards the owl's nest. "I hope you choke on it."

Rabbitpaw was quick to look for more prey. Out in the distance he could see a wonderfully plump, bright coloured bird. As he approached he could see the clearing where the twoleg nest was. A twoleg kit was trying to climb a tree while the brightly coloured bird watched. Like the fat mouse, it seemed unaware that it would soon become prey. Right as he noticed him, Rabbitpaw pounced and swiftly bit the bird's neck. The twoleg kit screeched. Rabbitpaw looked up to see it was looking right at him. He quickly grabbed the bright bird and ran off. He heard the kit land on the ground and he quickly hid under a large bramble bush. He winced as the thorns settled into his pelt, but refused to leave knowing the twoleg was looking for him. To his relief the twoleg ran past.

_I can go now... _But again he stopped himself. What if she came back? What would he do. The he had an idea. Rabbitpaw poked his head out and opened his jaws, breathing in the surrounding scents. The twoleg wasn't around. He grabbed the bird in his jaws and ran until he got to a hole in a tree. There was the strong sting of fox scent, but it was stale enough for hiding here to be safe. He slipped in and dropped the bird, listening for any sounds. Annoyance rumbled in the back of his throat as he thought about what he was doing.

"All this for a bird?" Sure the bird looked like nothing he'd seen before, but it was a bird. There were plenty out there. Why was the twoleg so concerned with this one? He over-looked the bird. Maybe it had liked the bird feathers. It had a bright collection of blue, green, red, and even some yellow feathers. It also had a dull red beak that he had never seen before on a bird.

"Whatever the reason, it's ShadowClan's prey now." He picked the bird and popped his head out. The twoleg wasn't around so he dashed out, running at full speed until he nearly ran right onto the greenleaf twolegplace. He looked out onto the lake. He knew where to go from here. He carried the bird back to camp, no signs of the twoleg who chased after him. As he placed the prey into the very small freshkill pile, Silverwing quickly padded over.

"Thank StarClan! We almost sent out a search patrol for you! Where have you been?" She stopped and looked a his catch. "What it that?"

"I don't know. Some sort of bird. I caught it near the twoleg nest while the twolegs were gone." The last part was a lie, but his mentor didn't need to know that. She sniffed it carefully.

"It seems safe. Go get Brownwhisker to look at it, and if it's safe give it to Applestorm and her kits. It's enough to feed her and four little mouths."

"What about the elders?" Silverwing flicked back her ears.

"We lost Goldendusk and Torntail. It seems when no cat was looking they would give their prey to some of the warriors and apprentices that needed it." Rabbitpaw's belly knotted up. Torntail always given the cream and brown tom a share of his prey quite a few times and Goldendusk had been quite welcoming to him despite knowing he was, by blood, a kittypet. The only other elder he liked was Oddeye. Both Whitefern and Littleleaf would never give him a chance to help them and when he did they would complain about the smallest thing. Solemnly he brought the bird to Brownwhisker, who looked it over carefully.

"It's safe to eat." He informed the apprentice before letting Rabbitpaw leave. He squeezed inside the nursery and dropped the prey at Applestorm's paws. Her stern look went from the colourful bird to the apprentice who gave it to her.

"Brownwhisker said it was safe to eat." She gave a warning hiss.

"It better be." She carefully removed the feathers and took a cautious bite. She seemed to enjoy it, though her tone of voice would say otherwise. "It seems you're right. You can leave now."

The next morning, when Rabbitpaw woke up, he heard a commotion outside. He quickly scrambled to his paws and hurried out of the den. In the middle of the clearing lay a scrawny, limp, pale silver body. He was surprised to find a sob rising to his throat as he ran over to her.

"Silverwing!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Another chapter of The Rabbit Trap! Yes another time skip, but this is only about a moon or two later.**_

_**I'm not giving Rabbitpaw a break! :D**_

_**_4\. Prey is killed only to be eaten. Give thanks to StarClan for its life._**_

* * *

Rabbitpaw held his head high as he carried back a plump toad to camp. It was now newleaf and the hunting was great. He was about to drop the toad in the pile, but was stopped by Wildpelt, who had just got his warrior name two days ago.

"I need your help. Just put the toad down, you can grab it when you come back." He begged. Rolling his eyes, Rabbitpaw placed the toad on the ground and followed the young warrior. He flicked his tail impatiently.

"This better be important. Hollowstrike isn't the most patient cat around, you know. He's more of a pain in the tail then Silver-" He stopped. Saying his mentor's name still sent a lot of grief through him. "_she_ could ever dream of being."

"I heard a ThunderClan patrol while we were out hunting. Ivystar died the same day I became a warrior. Yellowstar's their leader now. She made Mumbletail the new deputy, too." The brown tom whispered. Rabbitpaw felt a prick of annoyance.

"Why is this important?"

"You know Yellowstar's never liked ShadowClan! She could be plotting to invade out camp right now!"

"And ShadowClan's the strongest Clan out there! We can take down that kittypet-soft Clan!"

"Well, here's the thing, they banished Sammy and Dash! I'm surprised Barkpaw and Leafpaw haven't been banished!"

"Probably because they were born _in_ ThunderClan." The cream and brown apprentice pointed out.

"Look, just trust me, Rabbitpaw. We need to keep an eye on ThunderClan."

"Can I go now? Hollowstrike is going to be madder then a fox in a fit if he sees that I'm not done retrieving the rest of my prey."

"Alright, but remember what I told you." As Rabbitpaw padded away, he rolled his eyes.

_Wildpelt's madder then a hare if he thinks Yellowstar is just going to come out and attack us! We're not a Clan to be messed with!_ He stopped in his tracks as he saw the toad was now muddied and chewed up. He took a sniff and recognized Mintkit and Bramblekit's scent on the toad. He looked to see Dapplefur's daughters running towards the nursery to hide. He was about to call after them when he heard someone walk up behind him. He turned around to see Hollowstrike glaring down at him.

"What is the meaning of this?" He hissed as he nudged the muddied toad.

"I didn't do it! It was Mintkit and Bramblekit!"

"And hedgehogs fly. Those two know better."

_You're just saying that because they're your daughters. _He bit back the words, not wanting to be in trouble. He felt like Hollowstrike could read his mind because the tom only glared down at him even harder.

"You will not be going to any of the gatherings for the rest of your apprenticeship with me." He finally mewed coarsely. "And for the next half moon you can spend your time helping around the nursery _and _aiding Brownwhisker when you're not on patrols."

Rabbitpaw wanted to hiss and spit and wail how the brown tabby was being unfair, but the emotions were stuck bubbling as he could only glare at his new mentor. He'd do anything to get Silverwing back! He didn't want Hollowstrike as his mentor! He wanted her! She missed how when things were going right, she'd joke around with him and treat his as an equal and not a kittypet! He missed how she use to flex her claws every time she went to groom her face! He missed his old mentor! He took back every time he said he hated her! He took back every time he called her unfair! He took it all back! As Hollowstrike padded away, Rabbitpaw lowered his headas he felt a sob rise to his throat. He felt like he just swallowed a pawful of rocks.

_Silverwing! I'm sorry! Please come back! I don't want you and StarClan anymore! I don't want you dead! I'll listen to you more! Just don't leave me with Hollowstrike! I'm sorry for ever wishing you were gone!_

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Echostar- a pale tabby she-cat with black stripes

**Deputy**: Wolfspirit- a large, powerful dusty brown tom **  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Brownwhisker- a solid brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**: Willowshade- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes **  
**

Nightfoot- a black tom with amber eyes

Hollowstrike- a brown tabby with blue eyes **Apprentice: Rabbitpaw**

Hawkwing- a large dark brown tabby with black tail-tip

Mottleface- a handsome mottled dark brown tabby tom with patches of white **  
**

Longfur- a long-furred black she-cat

Doetail- a pale brown she-cat with white paws

Kestrelfang- a dark brown tom with black spots

Honeylight- golden and white she-cat with green eyes

Wildpelt- messy-furred brown tom with white tail

Hazelear- light brown she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Rabbitpaw- cream and brown tom with stumpy tail

**Queens**: Applestorm- a dark ginger she-cat with dark paws. Mother of Amberkit (ginger she-cat with blue eyes), Shadekit (black tom), Beekit (tortoiseshell tom), and Pinekit (brown and black she-kit).

Dapplefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat. Has Mintkit (gray and ginger she-cat) and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-cat)

**Elders**: Oddeye- a white tom with one amber eye and one blue

Whitefern- white she-cat with green eyes

Littleleaf- an unusually small tabby tom. Former medicine cat.

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Gorsestar- A light golden tom with amber eyes **  
**

**Deputy**: Swiftheart- Black tom

**Medicine Cat**: Yew-whiskera brown tabby she-cat

**Warriors**: Willowheart- gray she-cat **Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Nettletail- a plan gray she-cat **Apprentice: Darkpaw**

Stonefang- a gray and silver tom

Dawnfeather- a ashen gray she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Jaypaw**

Darkflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes and brown tail.

Pigeonfur- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Waspwing- golden tabby with blue eyes **Apprentice Bumblepaw**

Blackfang- black tom with one white paw

Thorntail- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Bumbleflight- gray tabby with green eyes **Apprentice: Shimmerpaw**

Darkstrike- black tom

Softface-cream she-cat with white ears

**Apprentices**: Grasspaw- tabby tom

Stonepaw- gray tom

Nightpaw- black tom

Jaypaw- silver tom

Shimmerpaw- black she-cat with brown patches

**Queens**: Tallflower- black and white she-cat. Had Rushkit (black and white tom) and Podkit (dappled tom)

Skypelt- a white and blue-gray she-cat. Has Onekit (small blue-gray she-cat)

**Elders**: Owlwing- brown tom

Tallwhisker- long-legged tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Ashstar- thing gray she-cat

**Deputy**: Snowfern- white she-cat with silver paws**  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Lilypetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly **Apprentice: Tumblepaw**

**Warriors**: Troutsplash- brown tom with white patches **Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Stormstrike- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Otterheart- grayish-brown tom **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Carpbelly- shiny, solid brown tom **  
**

Fallowpelt- pale brown she-cat

Grayear- silver tom with gray points **Apprentice: Wheatpaw****  
**

Beechclaw- brown tom

Splashface- pretty ginger and white she-cat

Fernsky- gray she-cat

Mossytail- black she-cat **Apprentice: Pouncepaw**

Whitefern- white she-cat. **Apprentice: ****Cloudpaw**

Ryecloud- black and brown she-cat

Duckfeather- brown spotted tom

Reednose- tabby tom

**Apprentices**:

Cloudpaw- white she-cat

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat

Wheatpaw- tan she-cat

Tumblepaw- tan tom

Pouncepaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Smokepaw-dusty gray tom

**Queens**:

Hollyberry- tabby she-cat. Has Jumpkit (solid gray tom) and Amberkit (she-cat with amber eyes)

**Elders**: Dewfoot- black and gray she-cat

Daisypetal- light brown and cream she-cat.

Weedclaw- gray and brown tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Yellowstar- golden she-cat **Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Deputy**: Mumbletail- ginger tabby **Apprentice: Barkpaw**

**Medicine Cat**: Eaglestep- a battle-scarred brown tom **Apprentice: Mothtail **(light brown tom)

**Warriors**: Heavyleap- large brown tom

Hazelwhisker- white and silver she-cat

Mousenose- dusty brown tom

Flameheart- ginger tom with white paws **  
**

Quickfoot- gray tabby

Bluewillow- blue-gray she-cat **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Dewcloud- silver tom

Brownclaw- brown tabby tom

Dappleflame- white she-cat with black spots

**Apprentices**: Birdpaw- black she-cat

Barkpaw- brown tom

Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**: Vinestripe- tabby she-cat. Has Swallowkit (pale tabby tom), Lightkit (light brown she-cat), Echokit (dusty she-cat)

**Elders**: Sandpelt- light ginger she-cat

Lionthroat- golden tom with thick fur around throat.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, another chapter of The Rabbit Trap! This one is less of Rabbitpaw's fault and more he feels like it's his fault.**_

_****5\. A kit must be at least six moons old to become an apprentice.****_

* * *

"Beepaw! Shadepaw! Amberpaw! Pinepaw!" Rabbitpaw called out the apprentice's names. However, he was not calling out in joy. Worry tainted his voice as he couldn't move his gaze off of the apprentices. They were only five moons old, but they were apprenticed early because of the war with ThunderClan. He thought bitterly back to half a moon ago when Yellowstar, in front of all four Clans, declared war on ShadowClan. The Gathering had gone silent in shock. He remembered how he cringed when Echostar accepted the ThunderClan leader's declaration of war. He knew she did it so ShadowClan didn't look weak. However, it still worried him.

His gaze turned to the apprentices' mentors. Longfur got Beepaw, Doetail got Shadepaw, Kestrelfang got Amberpaw, and Wolfspirit was now mentoring Pinepaw. His eyes followed his mother as the Clan meeting ended. He noticed Mottleface stop her, probably asking to join her and her new apprentice. Rabbitpaw's pelt prickled as he suppressed a hiss. It was obvious to the whole Clan that the handsome tom was mooning over the pale brown warrior. However, Doetail didn't returned the brown tom's affection and Rabbitpaw watched as she politely refused Mottleface's offer.

"What are you thinking about?" Wildpelt's question nearly made Rabbitpaw jump. The cream and brown tom quickly fixed his ruffled pelt before replying.

"I'm just a little worried that's all. Beepaw, Shadepaw, Amberpaw, and Pinepaw should still be in the nursery." He told his friend as he spotted Applestorm watching her kits leave camp. There was a mixture of joy for leaving the nursery and worry for her five moon old kits.

"Echostar is only doing this because it's the right thing to do. She would never put anyone in the Clan at risk." The messy-furred brown tom pointed out. Rabbitpaw nodded as he loved over to the tabby leader.

"I hope you're right..."

Three days passed after that. The kits were taught battle moves all three days to prepare them for any attack. Rabbitpaw came to notice Doetail was really unsure about training Shadepaw. Thankfully Longfur and Wolfspirit gave her some pointers here and there and would give her advice when she asked. The next day Rabbitpaw and Hollowstrike were returning from battle practice when he saw his mother leave with noon patrol. It wasn't long after that when Willowshade, who was with that patrol, ran through the entrance, beaten and bloody.

"We've been ambushed!" She managed to gasp out before collapsing. Before Rabbitpaw knew what was going on, his and Hollowstrike's names had been called out by the deputy for a backup patrol. His mentor shoved him harshly to get him moving. As they neared the ambush sight, he could see what was going on. Doetail and Shadepaw were fighting off a blue-gray she-cat who he recognized as Bluewillow. Behind Shadepaw, Mumbletail was going in for an attack.

"No!" Hissed Rabbitpaw as he leaped at the warrior, but he was late. The black tom went flying after a single powerful swipe of the ginger tom's paw. Rabbitpaw barreled into the ThunderClan deputy and slashed at his muzzle. Mumbletail pulled back, scarlet blood mixed with his ginger fur. The larger tom swiped at Rabbitpaw, but the cream and brown apprentice ducked his head and ran under Mumbletail's belly. When he got to the ginger deputy's hind legs, he quickly slashed at them with quick swipes of his unsheathed claws. The deputy fall down, almost landed on Rabbitpaw's tail. The apprentice turned and leaped at the deputy again. He landed on him right as the ginger tom had tried to get up. He nipped and swiped at the tom until Mumbletail managed to shake him off.

"ThunderClan! Retreat!" He called out before dashing off into the forest and out of the marsh. As the ThunderClan warriors and apprentices fled, Mumbletail stopped and shot Rabbitpaw a dark look before leaving with his Clan. Rabbitpaw quickly ran over to Shadepaw.

"Shadepaw?" He nudged the little apprentice, but there was no reply and no movement. Rabbitpaw was at a loss for words. Applestorm shoved pass him and pressed her muzzle into her son's fur.

"Shadepaw!" She nudged him as well, but the black tom fell limp. He pain turned to anger as she shot a glare towards ThunderClan territory and cried out: "You'll pay for this you foxhearts!"

Rabbitpaw just looked at the small limp body as ShadowClan warrior tried to hold the angered queen back.

_This is my fault... If I had moved faster... If I had gotten here on time... I... He... He would be alive... _

That night, when he finally forced himself to go to sleep, he opened his eyes to find himself in StarClan again. He looked around, trying to see who had called him here. Was it Duskfoot? Was it Shadepaw? As he thought of the young apprentice, a sob caught in his throat.

"It's not your fault. It was Shadepaw's time." The sob in Rabbitpaw's throat got worse. He knew that voice! The cream and brown tom whipped around to see his former mentor. The almost white she-cat's pelt shone like stars.

"I... I could have-" But she padded over and rested her chin on his head.

"There was nothing that you could have done to save him. It was Shadepaw's time as it was mine moons ago. You can't go through life blaming yourself. StarClan needed to show Echostar that she should have waited and that she will need to wait with Dapplefur's kits." Rabbitpaw found her voice calming and he buried his muzzle into her sleek fur.

"I miss you. I wish you hadn't had to go." He could hear a faint purr coming from the pale silver warrior.

"I miss you, too. But remember, I'm always watching over you." She swiped her tail over his ear as she turned to walk away. "Now you behave yourself. Don't let everything I've taught you be for nothing."

* * *

_**Sadly, this isn't the end. StarClan already put the plan in motion and there's no way Rabbitpaw can get out of this.**_

_**On different news, I would love to hear your suggestions for Rabbitpaw's warrior name!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have yet to finish with attacking your feels right now.**_

_**6\. Newly appointed warriors will keep a silent vigil for one night after receiving their warrior name.**_

_**I want to thank Carifoo2001 and GuardianFan-HE for the name ideas.  
**_

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the hazel branch for a Clan meeting." Echostar's voice echoed out. Rabbitpaw padded over, not really interested in hearing what the tabby leader had to say. His mind still felt numb about what had happened only three days ago with Shadepaw. The cream and brown apprentice lifted his head slightly to look for Doetail. His mother had also taken the death harshly. Thankfully Longfur had been there, since the queen knew what it felt like to lose her first apprentice. He always heard them talking about either Shadepaw or Wasppaw, who had been Longfur's first apprentice.

"I, Echostar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as warrior in his turn." Rabbitpaw felt sick to his stomach. He knew what she was doing. She was making him a warrior. "Rabbitpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the Clan, even with your life?"

"I do." Rabbitpaw found himself saying. Moons ago, the old Rabbitpaw would love to see this happen. Noe he felt like that side of him is dead and in StarClan with Shadepaw and Silverwing. He didn't want this anymore, but it was too late for him to stop it.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Rabbitpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Rabbitleap. StarClan honours your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full member of ShadowClan." Echostar rested her tabby head on his shoulder and he licked hers as he had seen Wildpelt and Hazelear did moons before.

"Rabbitleap! Rabbitleap! Rabbitleap!" Their cheers were filled with joy he should be feeling right now, but Rabbitleap couldn't let go of his troubled mind. He should be proud to be a warrior! He should feel proud to have made it this far!

_But what for? A real warrior could have saved Shadepaw. You're nothing but a- a... _Rabbitleap stopped himself from hesitating. He hated the word still but it was the truth. _A kittypet._

_Silverwing wouldn't want you blaming yourself._ As the cheers died down, Echostar's voice snapped him into reality.

"However, unlike other newly made warriors, Rabbitleap will not be sitting vigil. Tonight he will join an ambush that will be sitting near ThunderClan border before the sun rises and to do so, must leave with the rest of the patrol."

"Why is he so special?" Spat Kestrelfang, who had sat vigil in the freezing cold.

"He is the fastest cat in the Clan next to Nightfoot, but as you know Nightfoot is in the medicine cat den and will need to stay there until his hind leg has recovered." Rabbitleap thought back. The day after Shadepaw's passing, the black-furred warrior had gotten his paw twisted after he tried to get away from a ThunderClan warrior by the name of Brownclaw. This resulted in Nightfoot twisting that paw. Brownwhisker refused to let Nightfoot continue fighting until the leg got better.

Kestrelfang help his leader's gaze for a moment, but looked away in the end, muttering to himself bitterly. With this, Echostar moved on. The tabby lifted her head as she glanced around at her warriors and apprentices.

"This patrol will consist of me, Rabbitleap, Longfur, Doetail, Honeylight, Wildpelt, and Hollowstrike. I don't want any apprentices joining this ambush, for will be attack ThunderClan in their own territory. We will be striking their dawn patrol, who will have just woken up and be unprepared for our attack. Me and the chosen warriors will be heading towards the border right before sunset and will sleep there. With that, this Clan meeting is over" Murmurs broke through the Clan of worry.

"Will this work?"

"Echostar has never been wrong before." Rabbitleap's belly knotted in concern. He looked to see Wildpelt bounding up to him. Rabbitleap tried to purr, but worry was pricking his pelt and he couldn't find a happy place to put his mind.

"Nice name, Rabbitleap. Glad to finally be a warrior?" The wild-furred brown tom asked.

"It feels great." He lied. Concern shaped Wildpelt's features.

"You okay?" The cream and brown warrior nodded.

"Yeah, just a little nervous about the battle." Another lie slipped pass his tongue. Wildpelt purred.

"It'll be fine. Just you wait and see."

As sunset started to take place, Echostar rounded up the warriors. As they padded towards the border, the she-cat motioned Rabbitleap over.

"I know you probably don't what to fight. Not after what... Happened not to long ago. So, instead, if we need you to run and get back up, that's what I want you to do, okay?" She asked the warrior in a quieted down tone. Rabbitleap nodded, feeling oddly relived.

"Okay." A whispered the warrior. The gray tabby nodded and Rabbitleap fell back next to Doetail and Hollowstrike.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" Asked his mother, the queen looking as worried as he felt.

"Just to be careful, since I was just made a warrior." Rabbitleap realized what he said, Another lie. He silently hoped this wasn't going to become a habit. Though worry still gleamed in his mothers eyes, she nodded. He could tell she wanted to still treat him like a kit, and he felt in his heart he could understand that. He was her only kit and she was worried about him because she lost her young apprentice. They got there before nightfall. As they prepared to rest, Echostar made one more announcement.

"I will be keeping first guard. After a while I will wake Honeylight for second, and she agreed to wake Hollowstrike for third if she needs to. Get some sleep, my warriors, you'll need it for tomorrow." Rabbitleap found he could go to sleep this night. As soon as he closed his eyes he was asleep. When he opened them, he recognized the star-lit forest he was in.

_Maybe it's Silverwing._ He hoped to see his mentor or Duskfoot. He needed the comfort of one of them. Instead a pale brown and white she-cat pounced on top of him and pinned the young warrior down. Her yellow eyes were beaming with anger. Without even letting her speak, Rabbitleap kicked her off and quickly scrambled to his paws. The she-cat let out a hiss and was ready to pounce again. Thankfully Duskfoot ran in front of her. The smokey black tom lashed his tail.

"What is this about, Sandbriar?"

"How come that flea-ridden furball doesn't have to sit vigil with my own kit had to? Kestrelfang nearly caught whitecough!" She spat, looking towards Rabbitleap with a glare and then craning her neck to look the smokey black warrior in the eye.

"You're Kestrelfang's mother?" Rabbitleap asked, looking towards the queen. He didn't recall seeing her.

"Of course!" Her tail lashed.

"She died giving birth to him." Sandbriar shot a glare at Duskfoot when the former ShadowClan tom told Rabbitleap.

"I could've told him that." She pulled back her teeth to show snowy white fangs.

"When? When you weren't harassing him about not sitting vigil? It was not Rabbitleap's choice. It had been Echostar's."

"He could have said _something_." As the two bickered Rabbitleap felt himself slipping away. A distant whisper hummed in his ear. One that sounded like his mother's.

_"Wake up, Rabbitleap."_ It called. _"It's time for everyone to wake up."_

* * *

**_And here we go!_**

**_I went with Rabbitleap, because it felt right to me._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I won't be updating much between friends and family and prepping for college.**_

_**7\. A cat cannot be made deputy without having mentored at least one apprentice.**_

* * *

Rabbitleap opened his eyes and looked up as his mother. Doetail's amber eyes revealed her doubt on this mission.

"Come on, before dawn arrives." Her mew was calm, not showing the emotions that her eyes did. As he rose to his paws, he saw that Wolfspirit had come by. The deputy was whispering something to the leader. He would have tried to overhear if not for Wildpelt approaching him.

"You ready?" The messy brown tom asked. Rabbitleap couldn't read his friend's emotions as easily as his friend read his. The cream and brown warrior finally nodded as he fixed his gaze past Wildpelt and onto the ThunderClan territory that lay past his friend.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"All cats gather around." Echostar's voice was as calm as Doetail's had been. She did not speak all too loudly as if she were afraid she'd wake ThunderClan. The tabby overlooked the group of warriors. Something flickered in her eyes. A knowing that she didn't seem to want to share, but Rabbitleap was unable to think of what she would be hiding from her own Clan. Echostar was a very honest cat and not the one to hide secrets. "I feel like I finally must announce this. I am on my final life."

_What?_ Rabbitleap felt frozen as he looked at Echostar. The worried and panicked whispers of his Clanmates filled his ears.

"Then why go into battle when your Clan needs you?" Hollowstrike's voice rose about the rest. Echostar's calm gaze fell onto the powerful warrior.

"Because it's my duty as leader to fight for my Clan. I have lived an eventful eight lives, and I would rather lose my ninth in battle then I did my first to greencough. I do not want any special help. I want you all to fight as if I had all nine of my lives, do you understand?" He question was met with silence at first. Silence, until Honeylight spoke up.

"I understand." The gold and white she-cat called out.

"I do, too." Hollowstrike dipped his head to the tabby leader.

"I do."

"I understand." The voices of his Clanmates rose. He even heard his mother's.

"I understand." Rabbitleap finally said himself. A twinkle of sorrowed joy lit up in Echostar's eyes.

"Thank you." She sounded so grateful. That's when Rabbitleap came to realize how old the leader was. He had never noticed the silver growing around her muzzle, or the bone-tired look in her eyes until now. He understood now that she knew she wasn't going to leave as long as the Clan had hoped. He realized that she knew that she was getting weaker by the day. He overlooked how she looked so thin, like she hadn't been eating much.

_She's ill, isn't she? _Rabbitleap realized. _And she doesn't want the illness to kill her._

"Let's go." The elderly leader called out. Rabbitleap looked. The sun was starting to show. Wolfspirit joined the patrol against their leader's wishes. Rabbitleap padded next to Wildpelt, who looked worried and confused.

"I never would have guessed she was on her last life." The brown tom muttered to himself, his green eyes distant.

_Me either._ Rabbitleap thought bitterly. As they slipped into ThunderClan territory, Rabbitleap felt numb. The image of Sandbriar appeared into his mind over and over as he remembered what happened last night. The queen's fury was bone-chilling. She really did loathe the young warrior. With a swipe of her tail, Echostar signaled to go into hiding. In the distance tired pawsteps made their way toward them. Right as a patrol of five stepped into view, Echostar's yowl sounded out and ShadowClan attacked. All Rabbitleap could see was a fury of fur and claws. The cream and brown warrior himself drew blood of a black she-cat who looked a moon younger then he did. He pinned her down and dug his claws into her pelt. The she-cat squirmed and let out a yowl of pain as he dug his claws in deeper and blood started to build up around his claws, tainting them a deep scarlet.

"Birdpaw!" Rabbitleap heard Bluewillow's voice hiss in time to dodge her leap. He nimbly ducked away and let go of Birdpaw in the process. "Go get help!" Bluewillow ordered her apprentice. The black she-cat nodded and ran off, leaving Rabbitleap face to face with the blue-gray she-cat. Her white-dipped muzzle was pulled back into a snarl and her cold golden eyes made Rabbitleap feel frozen.

_"Remember, Rabbitleap, don't let all your training be for nothing."_ Silverwing's voice rang in his ears. For a heartbeat he caught the scent of his mentor right next to him. That was enough to fill him with energy. His blood burned like fire as he leaped at the senior warrior. Once more he saw nothing but fur and claws as he fought the ThunderClan queen. After what seemed like a terrifying lifetime, a brown tom called out retreat in front of the limp, ginger body of Mumbletail.

"ThunderClan retreat!" Panic was flashing like wildfire in the tom's blue eyes. With the help of a large brown tom, they carried away the body of the dead deputy. Relief flooded Rabbitleap as he watched them run. His right ear stung, as it had been shredded by the blue-gray warrior, and his muscles ached with a burning passion. His gaze turned to his Clanmates, who were mourning over a body. Worried, Rabbitleap ran over. His gaze fell on the powerful form of Wolfspirit.

"I was told this would happen." Echostar muttered silently as she pressed her muzzle on the fallen deputy's. "StarClan said he should have never become deputy."

"Why?" A look of concern drew over Longfur.

"He had never mentored an apprentice before he became deputy."

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Echostar- a pale tabby she-cat with black stripes

**Deputy**: Wolfspirit- a large, powerful dusty brown tom **APPRENTICE: Pinepaw****  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Brownwhisker- a solid brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**: Willowshade- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes **  
**

Nightfoot- a black tom with amber eyes

Hollowstrike- a brown tabby with blue eyes**  
**

Hawkwing- a large dark brown tabby with black tail-tip

Mottleface- a handsome mottled dark brown tabby tom with patches of white **  
**

Longfur- a long-furred black she-cat **APPRENTICE: Beepaw**

Applestorm- a dark ginger she-cat with dark paws.

Doetail- a pale brown she-cat with white paws

Kestrelfang- a dark brown tom with black spots **APPRENTICE: Amberpaw**

Honeylight- golden and white she-cat with green eyes

Wildpelt- messy-furred brown tom with white tail

Hazelear- light brown she-cat

Rabbitleap- cream and brown tom with stumpy tail

**Apprentices**:

Amberpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Beepaw- tortoiseshell tom

Pinepaw- brown and black she-kit

**Queens**: Dapplefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat. Has Mintkit (gray and ginger she-cat) and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-cat)

**Elders**: Oddeye- a white tom with one amber eye and one blue

Whitefern- white she-cat with green eyes

Littleleaf- an unusually small tabby tom. Former medicine cat.

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Gorsestar- A light golden tom with amber eyes **  
**

**Deputy**: Swiftheart- Black tom

**Medicine Cat**: Yew-whisker- a brown tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Onepaw**

**Warriors**: Willowheart- gray she-cat **Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Nettletail- a plan gray she-cat **Apprentice: Darkpaw**

Stonefang- a gray and silver tom

Dawnfeather- a ashen gray she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Jaypaw**

Darkflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes and brown tail.

Pigeonfur- brown she-cat with amber eyes

Waspwing- golden tabby with blue eyes **Apprentice Bumblepaw**

Blackfang- black tom with one white paw

Thorntail- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Bumbleflight- gray tabby with green eyes **Apprentice: Shimmerpaw**

Darkstrike- black tom

Skypelt- a white and blue-gray she-cat.

Softface-cream she-cat with white ears

Grass-stripe- tabby tom

Stonecloud- gray tom

**Apprentices**: Nightpaw- black tom

Jaypaw- silver tom

Shimmerpaw- black she-cat with brown patches

Onepaw- small blue-gray she-cat

**Queens**: Tallflower- black and white she-cat. Had Rushkit (black and white tom) and Podkit (dappled tom)

**Elders**: Owlwing- brown tom

Tallwhisker- long-legged tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Ashstar- thing gray she-cat

**Deputy**: Snowfern- white she-cat with silver paws**  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Lilypetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly **Apprentice: Tumblepaw**

**Warriors**: Troutsplash- brown tom with white patches **Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Stormstrike- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Otterheart- grayish-brown tom **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Carpbelly- shiny, solid brown tom **  
**

Fallowpelt- pale brown she-cat

Grayear- silver tom with gray points **Apprentice: Wheatpaw****  
**

Beechclaw- brown tom

Splashface- pretty ginger and white she-cat

Fernsky- gray she-cat

Mossytail- black she-cat **  
**

Whitefern- white she-cat. **Apprentice: ****Cloudpaw**

Ryecloud- black and brown she-cat

Duckfeather- brown spotted tom

Reednose- tabby tom

**Apprentices**:

Cloudpaw- white she-cat

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat

Wheatpaw- tan she-cat

Tumblepaw- tan tom

Smokepaw-dusty gray tom

**Queens**:

Hollyberry- tabby she-cat. Has Jumpkit (solid gray tom)

**Elders**: Dewfoot- black and gray she-cat

Daisypetal- light brown and cream she-cat.

Weedclaw- gray and brown tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Yellowstar- golden she-cat **Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Deputy**: Mumbletail- ginger tabby **Apprentice: Barkpaw**

**Medicine Cat**: Mothtail- light brown tom

**Warriors**: Heavyleap- large brown tom

Mousenose- dusty brown tom **Apprentice: Echopaw**

Eaglestep- a battle-scarred brown tom **Apprentice: Swallowpaw**

Flameheart- ginger tom with white paws

Vinestripe- tabby she-cat**  
**

Quickfoot- gray tabby

Bluewillow- blue-gray she-cat **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Dewcloud- silver tom

Brownclaw- brown tabby tom

Dappleflame- white she-cat with black spots **A****pprentice: Lightpaw**

**Apprentices**: Birdpaw- black she-cat

Barkpaw- brown tom

Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Swallowpaw- pale tabby tom

Lightpaw- light brown she-cat

Echopaw- dusty she-cat

**Queens**:

Hazelwhisker- white and silver she-cat

**Elders**: Sandpelt- light ginger she-cat

Lionthroat- golden tom with thick fur around throat.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey lovlies! I'm back to working on fanfiction! I will be doing my best to update as much as possible!**_

_**8\. ****The deputy will become Clan leader when the leader dies, retires or is exiled.**_

* * *

_"Wolfspirit never had an apprentice."_

_"What?"_

_"Why? That's against the code!"_

_"I know... But at the time... He was the only cat I could trust."_

_"That's ridiculous! There were plenty of loyal warriors who had trained an apprentice at the time!"_

_"You don't understand..."_

Rabbitleap shook his head violently, trying to get what she meant.

"What don't we understand...?" He muttered, looking up towards the leader's den. He knew Echostar was most likely in there, looking as weak and tired as ever. It worried him. It worried the whole Clan. True, they now had Mottleface as deputy, and no cat could doubt his loyalty, but... Well, Echostar was the only leader he ever knew. It would feel so different without her, even if she did break the code.

_I guess me and her aren't so different, huh?_ The bitter thought crossed his mind. He winced as Silverwing's face appeared in his mind. It was his fault she was dead. It was his fault that she walked with StarClan.

"Every cat old enough to catch their own... own prey, gather under the... hazel branch for a Clan meeting." Echostar wheezed, catching the young warrior's attention. It had only been two days after the death of Mumblefoot and Wolfspirit and his once proud leader looked like nothing but a sack of bones and fur.

"I... I want it to be known... That... When I pass on, Mottleface will not be leader."

"What?"

"Is she crazy?"

"Then why name him deputy?"

_What are you doing, Echostar?_ Rabbitleap frowned as he watched her. She waved her tail for silence and it came in a heavy coat.

"Instead, I want my son, Hollowstrike, to become leader." Rabbitleap was stunned. Not only was he surprised that Hollowstrike was her son, but he was also surprised she dared to name a cat who was not her deputy the next Clan leader. He looked towards his former mentor to see the dark tabby's ears flicked back and a mess of emotions glowing in his eyes.

"Echostar, I-" The warrior started, but Echostar only cut him off.

"You heard me. And you know that the leader's word is law. I won't hear any more on the issue." With that she stumbled back into the leader's den. Slowly, all eyes turned to Hollowstrike, who seemed too stunned to move. Rabbitleap had never seen the powerful tom so confused and frightened. The rest of the day passed slowly and as the sun started to set, the brown and cream warrior noticed Hollowstrike pacing outside of the leader's den. Despite his dislike for the tom, he did feel sorry for him.

"What's wrong?" The young warrior brought himself to ask as he approached the older tom.

"I... I just don't understand." He muttered. "Why would she do this? Why would she break the code a second time?"

Rabbitleap soon noticed Holliowstrike was only talking to himself, not acknowledging his former apprentice at all. Ears flattened, he went to the warriors den, only to be stopped by Wildpelt and Hazelear.

"I can't believe she did that." Hazelear stated, looking from Rabbitleap, to where Echostar rested, then back.

"I know..." Was all Rabbitleap could say. Silence fell between the three. It felt heavy to Rabbitleap and he hated the feeling. Slowly they made their way into the warriors den. Without saying goodnight, they laid in their respective nests. However, Rabbitleap found he couldn't sleep so easily. Every time he closed his eyes, his earlier apprentice years flashed into his mind.

_"Silverwing, you have shown great patience throughout your moons as a warrior, so I will entrust you with young Rabbitpaw here. I hope you can you can be able to time this lively apprentice." _

Echostar... Back when she was still proud...

_"No, Rabbitpaw, you can't hunt like that. You have to keep your tail low and calm, not swishing it around and making noise."_

He gave a weak purr. He never was the best hunter...

_"Sometime's you're too much to handle, you know that?"_

Rabbitleap knew he had been... If only he had been a better apprentice...

_"I really want you to be a great warrior. You can't just walk all over the code and expect to get away with it."_

_I know..._

_"You silly furball, you've got bramble thorns all over you. We're hunting mice, not berries."_

A sob found it's way to his throat. That was when they had first started to get along...

"I'm proud of you..."

Rabbitleap froze. That one wasn't a thought. He whipped around to see Silverwing, the stars in her pelt shining brightly.

"You turned into a fine warrior." She said with a purr, approached him slowly. The sob in his throat made him tremble as he slowly placed her muzzle on his head. "I knew you'd make me proud."

"Silverwing..." His mew was course and like the whine of a kit then the sob of a warrior. She pulled her head back and looked at him with kind yellow eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't stay long this time."

"W-why not?"

"There's someone joining StarClan as we speak. And please, tell Hollowstrike he doesn't have to be leader. It's Mottleface's place, not his."

"W-wait, nothing bad is going to happen..?" To his relief she shook her head.

"No. Not unless you don't tell him. Hollowstrike may not be young, but he's not ready to be leader. Wolfspirit wasn't either." She explained. With one last purr she was gone and he was left with the darkness in his mind. It wasn't long until he opened his eyes. A startled yowl caught his attention. He and his clanmates gathered outside to see Brownwhisker and Hollowstrike. The medicine cat turned his head and called to everyone.

"Echostar is dead."

Yowls and murmers rushed like waves through the gathering of cats. Rabbitleap had no idea how to feel. He mourned for his leader, but he was glad she wasn't suffering. As he looked at Hollowstrike, Silverwing's warning echoed through his ears. As the elders padded past to bring the body out, Rabbitleap approached the dark brown tabby. This time it seemed Hollowstrike had noticed him.

"Yes?" There was no emotion in his voice. It was hard to tell if he was hurt.

"I just wanted to say that you don't have to become leader. I don't think Echostar meant it." He flinched when Hollowstrike glared at him, but soon the glare faded and the younger warrior relaxed.

"Very well..." He muttered. "It's Mottleface's place, not mine."

Rabbitleap lingered for a moment then padded away. He knew loss was hard. He had felt its pain before.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Let's see what happens now with our unlucky rabbit.**_

**_9\. After the death or retirement of the deputy, a new deputy must be chosen at moonhigh._**

* * *

To say the Clan was worried was an understatement. Rabbitleap watched as the cats whispered amongst themselves. Not only had Mottlefac-_star_ been a bit lost when he left to get his nine lives, but it was almost a full day since he returned and he had still not named a deputy. Everyone was panicking that he was breaking the code and that StarClan will be displeased by his actions. Even Doetail looked a little worried and he knew his mother's faith in StarClan wasn't that strong. As he sighed, his gaze shifting to the nursery. Hazelear had just moved in there, expecting kits. However, no one really talked about a father. All thought it was Wildtail, even Rabbitleap. The two were close enough to be kin without being related by blood.

"You worried, too?" Rabbitleap was startled to see Hawkwing, who had retired to the elders den after an injury refused to heal correctly, standing next to him. After a heartbeat of recollecting himself, Rabbitleap nodded.

"Yeah. It's hard not to be. What if he doesn't chose a deputy? What happens then?" The brown and cream tom wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." The tom awkwardly limped away with those words.

* * *

In the blink of an eye another day had passed, soon to be followed by another. Both of them covered in thick, endless rain. Mottlestar had still not named his deputy and the Clan was stirring. Rabbitleap could hear them. They would whisper how Hollowstrike would make a better leader, how Mottlestar was not ready to lead. He even heard plans to overthrow Mottlestar. But Rabbitleap never once agreed with them. He knew the role of the leader was a hard one. The Clan needed the leader to solve their problems. He quietly padded to the leader's den. He could still smell a stale tang of Echostar's scent and he slowly realized how much he missed his leader.

"Yes?" Mottlestar's voice snapped him back to reality.

"I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?" The mottled tabby beckoned the warrior in. Rabbitleap obeyed and took a deep breath.

"I think you should choose a deputy today. The Clan talks of overthrowing you."

"I know what they're talking about." His ears flicked back. "I've heard them too. I just... There are too many good cats to choose from and I was hoping StarClan would give me a sign, but they haven't..."

"Then why not choose the cat you think would be better?" He flinched, but Mottlestar didn't seem to notice. The dark brown tabby pondered for a bit before nodded.

"I think I have a good idea on who I want to be my deputy." With that, Rabbitleap left. Wildtail was the one who met up with him outside.

"What was that about?" The messy-furred tom asked, blinking in curiosity.

"I think Mottlestar finally decided his deputy."

"Who?" But Rabbitleap only shrugged. Wildtail seem to get the hint because the tom nodded in understanding before Hazelear called him over. As Rabbitleap looked at his kit-hood friend he felt a pang of grief. It was obvious the two were growing apart. He and Wildtail had different things that mattered. Wildtail had his normal life while Rabbitleap had to lay in fear of what StarClan was going to do next because of how stupid he had been as an apprentice.

_But I won't tell him. If we grow apart, that's that. It'll just be another part of your younger moons you'll never get back. _Rabbitleap frowned to himself. He didn't like the sound of what he said, but he knew it was true. He looked up towards the clouds where the rain was falling from and started towards the warrior den.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under hazel branch for a Clan meeting." Mottlestar's voice caught his attention. He turned to see the new leader standing proud on the branch were Echostar once stood. Cats gathered quickly, eager to hear what he had to say. "I have finally decided who to name my deputy. My StarClan approve my choice. My deputy will be Nightfoot!"

"Nightfoot! Nightfoot!" The Clan cheered. The weight that the Clan had carried due to its lack of a deputy was lifted as the black tom looked proud, but also embarrassed to get as much praise as he did. Rabbitleap was glad that it was over. Though it was still raining, he knew StarClan was probably relaxing now too now that Mottlestar had finally made his choice. He had no clue when the storm was going to let up, but he hoped it would be soon.

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Mottlestar- a handsome mottled dark brown tabby tom with patches of white

**Deputy**: Nightfoot- a black tom with amber eyes**  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Brownwhisker- a solid brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**: Willowshade- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes **  
**

Hollowstrike- a brown tabby with blue eyes**  
**

Longfur- a long-furred black she-cat **APPRENTICE: Beepaw**

Applestorm- a dark ginger she-cat with dark paws.

Doetail- a pale brown she-cat with white paws **APPRENTICE: Pinepaw**

Kestrelfang- a dark brown tom with black spots **APPRENTICE: Amberpaw**

Honeylight- golden and white she-cat with green eyes

Wildpelt- messy-furred brown tom with white tail

Rabbitleap- cream and brown tom with stumpy tail

**Apprentices**:

Amberpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Beepaw- tortoiseshell tom

Pinepaw- brown and black she-kit

**Queens**: Dapplefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat. Has Mintkit (gray and ginger she-cat) and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-cat)

Hazelear- light brown she-cat.

**Elders**: Oddeye- a white tom with one amber eye and one blue

Littleleaf- an unusually small tabby tom. Former medicine cat.

Hawkwing- a large dark brown tabby with black tail-tip

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Gorsestar- A light golden tom with amber eyes **  
**

**Deputy**: Blackfang- black tom with one white paw

**Medicine Cat**: Yew-whisker- a brown tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Onepaw**

**Warriors**: Willowheart- gray she-cat **Apprentice: Nightpaw**

Nettletail- a plan gray she-cat **Apprentice: Darkpaw**

Stonefang- a gray and silver tom

Dawnfeather- a ashen gray she-cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Jaypaw**

Waspwing- golden tabby with blue eyes **Apprentice Bumblepaw**

Thorntail- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Bumbleflight- gray tabby with green eyes **Apprentice: Shimmerpaw**

Darkstrike- black tom

Softface-cream she-cat with white ears

Grass-stripe- tabby tom

Stonecloud- gray tom

**Apprentices**: Nightpaw- black tom

Shimmerpaw- black she-cat with brown patches

Onepaw- small blue-gray she-cat

**Queens**: Tallflower- black and white she-cat. Had Rushkit (black and white tom) and Podkit (dappled tom)

Skypelt- a white and blue-gray she-cat. Has Ashkit (gray she-cat with blue-gray muzzle.) and Tinykit (pure white tom with yellow eyes)

Darkflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes and brown tail.

**Elders**: Owlwing- brown tom

Tallwhisker- long-legged tabby tom

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Ashstar- thin gray she-cat

**Deputy**: Snowfern- white she-cat with silver paws**  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Lilypetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly **Apprentice: Tumblepaw**

**Warriors**: Troutsplash- brown tom with white patches **Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Stormstrike- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Otterheart- grayish-brown tom **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Carpbelly- shiny, solid brown tom **  
**

Fallowpelt- pale brown she-cat

Grayear- silver tom with gray points **Apprentice: Wheatpaw****  
**

Beechclaw- brown tom

Splashface- pretty ginger and white she-cat

Fernsky- gray she-cat

Mossytail- black she-cat **  
**

Whitefern- white she-cat. **Apprentice: ****Cloudpaw**

Duckfeather- brown spotted tom

Reednose- tabby tom

**Apprentices**:

Cloudpaw- white she-cat

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat

Wheatpaw- tan she-cat

Tumblepaw- tan tom

Smokepaw-dusty gray tom

**Queens**:

Hollyberry- tabby she-cat. Has Jumpkit (solid gray tom)

Ryecloud- black and brown she-cat

**Elders**:

Weedclaw- gray and brown tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Yellowstar- golden she-cat **Apprentice: Leafpaw**

**Deputy**: Vinestripe- tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Barkpaw**

**Medicine Cat**: Mothtail- light brown tom

**Warriors**: Heavyleap- large brown tom

Mousenose- dusty brown tom **  
**

Eaglestep- a battle-scarred brown tom **Apprentice: Swallowpaw**

Flameheart- ginger tom with white paws

Quickfoot- gray tabby

Bluewillow- blue-gray she-cat **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Brownclaw- brown tabby tom

Dappleflame- white she-cat with black spots **A****pprentice: Lightpaw**

**Apprentices**: Birdpaw- black she-cat

Barkpaw- brown tom

Leafpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Swallowpaw- pale tabby tom

Lightpaw- light brown she-cat

**Queens**:

Hazelwhisker- white and silver she-cat. Has Breezekit (silver tabby tom), Lightkit (light gray she-cat), and Wrenkit (brown tom)

**Elders**: Sandpelt- light ginger she-cat

Lionthroat- golden tom with thick fur around throat.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ah, here we go, another chapter.**_

_**I actually feel bad that Rabbitleap is still paying for his mistakes, but I guess he stands as the reason you shouldn't break the Code, huh? Bad things haunt you.**_

**_10\. A Gathering of all four Clans is held at the full moon during a truce that lasts for the night. There shall be no fighting among Clans at this time._**

* * *

Rabbitleap watched as a full moon was barely visible through the pines. He knew the Gathering was tonight. He didn't want to go, honestly. Ever since Softpaw, who he knew was now known as Softface, he would make up excuses not to go. Usually he would say he was unwell. But tonight, if Mottlestar announced his name, he would face his mistake of trusting her. That is, if she was there. Thinking about their confrontation filled him with both anger and a sickening feeling that how he use to be was what brought him where he was today. As cats gathered around hazel branch, Mottlestar made his announcement.

"Tonight's gathering, I will be accompanied by Willowshade, Longfur, Beepaw, Wildpelt, Rabbitleap, and Hollowstrike." His confident gaze swept through the crowd of cats. "We will be heading out soon enough, so get ready."

With that the meeting was over and a rock formed in Rabbitleap's belly. He wanted to run up to Mottlestar and say he was ill, but he knew he had to do this. Wildpelt bounded up next to Rabbitleap, his pale green eyes shining.

"We finally get to go to a Gathering together! Isn't that great?" The brown tabby purred.

"Yeah." Rabbitleap lied as he faked a purr. He wasn't looking forward to this.

"I'm going to tell Hazelear goodbye real quick, okay?"

"Okay..." With that his friend was gone. He took a deep breath as he waited for the group to leave fr the Gathering. Every heart-beat felt like seasons until Mottlestar finally gathering the selected warriors, apprentice, his deputy, and his medicine cat. Rabbitleap payed no attention to what Mottlestar was saying, or what anyone was saying, during the walk to the island. All he could hear was his heart thudding in his ears. He almost didn't notice Wildpelt was talking to him until the messy-furred tom nudged him, making the cream and brown warrior jump.

"Hey, are you okay?" His eyes flickered with concern. Rabbitleap gave a shaky nod.

"Y-yeah. Just taking in how odd it'll be to not see ThunderClan in battle." It wasn't the full truth, but he was sure it'd tame his friend's curiosity. Wildpelt gave an encouraging purr.

"They're not all annoying furballs. Flamefoot is a cool warrior. He doesn't agree with Yellowstar's way of leading and..." Rabbitleap started to zone Wildpelt out again as he realized Yellowstar would be there too. He almost wanted to start running back to camp, but he knew it was getting too late for that as the fallen log to the island came into view. He felt maggots squirm in his belly at the thought of facing both she-cats. As he slowly zoned back into the conversation, he realized Wildpelt had gone quiet and that it was Mottlestar who started talking.

"Now, things are very tense between us and ThunderClan. I don't want any of you bringing up Mumbletail or Echostar with the intentions of getting ShadowClan in trouble. Right now we have to keep our reputation strong in one of our weakest hours. I know well that the other Clans look down on us like code-breaking killers, and if the other two Clans found out Mumbletail's blood was on a ShadowClan warrior's paws, we would have them against us, and as of right now, our lack of warriors restricts us from getting into any more fighting."

_He's worried..._ Rabbitleap didn't blame him. He was worried, too. So, as the group of ShadowClan cats padded to where RiverClan and WindClan were already waiting, silnce stood between the warriors who padded behind Mottlestar. Up on the branch where the leaders stood were Gorsestar and Ashstar, who didn't even bother looking at each other. The tension between the two leaders were more then obvious.

"What's going on between them?" Rabbitleap whispered to Wildpelt.

"Gorsestar thinks Ashstar and her warriors are prey-stealers. Strangely enough, the warriors are getting along better then their leaders. Neither side agrees with their leader, or if they do, they're not showing it."

"So we're not the only one fighting..."

"Well, as far as I know they're not fighting yet." Before Rabbitleap could say anything, a silver tom with gray points called Wildpelt over.

"Wildpelt! Come here! I want you to meet my apprentice." The tom purred.

"Sure thing, Grayear!" Without a goodbye, Rabbitleap's den-mate bounded off towards the RiverClan cats. That's when Rabbitleap realized how alone he was. He had no friends from other Clans to talk to, he had no kin, or Clanmates that wanted to stick around. He found a seat for the Gathering and stayed there, shuffling his paws awkwardly. Now he regretted all those times he didn't go as an apprentice.

"I don't really like a lot of the cats from other Clans." A she-cat's voice caught his attention. He looked around to see a golden tabby tom sitting with a cream she-cat. He looked away quickly as anger surged through him as well as mixed emotions of regret and pain.

"Look, I know you think WindClan is the best, but it's not all the time that you can talk with cats from other Clans, Softface." Waspwing sighed. Quickly, Rabbitleap shut them out, digging his claws into the soft earth underneath him. He hated his choice to come here. He wanted to leave now and never return. As he looked towards the entrance, in hopes he could sneak back to camp, a golden pelt slipped into view, followed by the strong scent of other ThunderClan cats. ThunderClan had arrived and cats were gathering around where he was sitting. There was no way to escape now.

"Now that Yellowstar has arrived, let the Gathering begin." Ashstar announced as Yellowstar made her way to the branch. The ThunderClan leader shot the RiverClan cat a nasty look for starting before she was up with them, but said nothing. "RiverClan has been doing well. We've been enjoying our plentiful _fish from the rivers_." The last part was accompanied by a sharp glare at Gorsestar. Mottlestar was quick to go next.

"ShadowClan has been doing well. I was named deputy after we lost Wolfspirit, and Echostar passed away six suns ago to illness. But this doesn't mean ShadowClan isn't still strong. We are thriving. We have a new warrior with us, Rabbitleap."

"Rabbitleap! Rabbitleap!" Rabbitleap felt his pelt burned as ShadowClan and a few other cats cheered his name. He had completely forgotten that he was a recent warrior. His warrior ceremony felt like moons ago.

"That is all." Mottlestar dipped his head, and Gorsestar was next to make an announcement.

"Skypelt was blessed with two kits, Ashkit and Tinykit. There was a third, but she had been stillborn..." There was a quick moment of silence for the lost of a life that never had a chance. "Other then that, WindClan is doing fine." Rabbitleap's heart quickened as Yellowstar took her turn to speak.

"As you know, Mottle_star_," Mottlestar's new name was hissed with malice, "we too have lost a great deputy. Mumbletail was murdered." The announced the last three words loudly and the warriors and apprentices watched in absolute silence. "Yes, you heard me, murdered. And by who? Those fox-hearted ShadowClan cats. They ambushed a patrol and struck him down with no mercy! Even after we called a truce-"

"That isn't true!" Rabbitleap found himself bristling as he objected to the golden leader's statement of a truce. Yellowstar's dark eyes narrowed on Rabbitleap. "Mumbletail was no hero either! He... He murdered a young apprentice in cold blood!"

"Why should anyone believe your lies? Every cat knows ShadowClan is known for making up stories to keep themselves out of trouble.

"I know he did!" Squeaked the small form of Beepaw. Anger laced his tone as the little tortoiseshell stepped into a clearing so he could be seen. "Mottlestar killed my brother, Shadepaw!"

"There's no way!" Bluewillow objected. "He would never have intentionally killed an apprentice!" The queen had her back arched and was ready for a fight. Soon the voices of ShadowClan cats and ThunderClan cats rose into yowls of protests against each other. In the blink of an eye, the bodies of cats were brawling, scratching, biting, kicking. Even a few RiverClan and WindClan cats joined in. Rabbitleap found himself in a tough fight against Quickfoot and Swallowpaw. Before Rabbitleap could lay a strike on Quickfoor, Swallowpaw bit his back leg hard and yanking it out from under him. He collapsed just to be pinned by Quickfoot. The tom looked like he was out for blood and just the anger in his eyes alone frightened Rabbitleap.

"Stop!" Right as Gorsestar and Ashstar's voices rang out the clouds that were covering the moon let out a ear-splitting rumble of thunder. The wind too had picked up as the rain started to fall from the darkened clouds. In the darkness StarClan created, white pelts looked almost gray.

"This Gathering is over." Ashstar spat, glaring at Yellowstar and Mottlestar before jumping down. "Let's go, RiverClan."

"Come on, WindClan."

"Let's get out of here." Yellowstar hissed. Waiting until ThunderClan left, Mottlestar finally announced their departure. Right as they passed into ShadowClan territory, Rabbitleap felt dizzy and like his pelt was on fire. He didn't notice he was lagging behind from the group. He could barely see Wildpelt's fuzzy outline before he collapsed onto the muddy ground.

* * *

_**Whelp, that seems like a nice place to end it.**_

_**So here's my question, do you think Rabbitleap speaking out against Yellowstar at the Gathering was justified? Tell me what you think and why.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here we are with more of this fanfic! I can't believe we're already at the eleventh rule! Only a few more chapter before this ends.**_

_**11\. Boundaries must be checked and marked daily. Challenge all trespassing cats.**_

* * *

Strained and tired, Rabbitleap collapsed in his nest as the night fell. ThunderClan was becoming more and more aggressive since his outburst at the gathering eight suns ago. Mottlestar had punished him by having him do apprentice duties and hunting strictly for the elders while the rest of the Clan was either stuck in camp with injuries or fighting off their numerous ThunderClan aggressors. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep instantly. When he opened his eyes he was not too surprised to see he was in StarClan, but he was surprised to see Duskfoot standing there. The tom had not been visiting his dreams much since after the cream and brown warrior had had that run-in with Sandbriar. Rabbitleap was the first to break the silence.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"I have a warning for you." The tom stated simply. Rabbitleap shuffled uncomfortably, hoping he wasn't about to bear the weight of a prophecy. He heard of many prophesied cats that snapped under the pressure of such a heavy burden. "Next time you are hunting for the elder, check the borders. An adder will strike if its prey is unaware."

"So there's a snake in our territory?" Rabbitleap asked, but his question fell of deaf ears as Duskfoot faded away. However, he did not wake up. Instead he saw a pair of amber eyes watching him carefully in a forest that had a sense of despair to it rather then the StarClan forest he had just arrived from. He puffed out his chest in an attempt to be brave and face this stranger.

"Who are you?" Another unanswered question, for a sharp jab in his side woke him up. He opened his eyes to see Pinepaw sitting next to him, looking confused.

"Have you seen my mentor? She said that we were going battle training tomorrow, but she wasn't in her nest!" The black and brown she-cat that was usually upbeat and outgoing now looked frustrated and confused.

"I'll go find Doetail, I promise." He said, nudging the little apprentice to go as he got to his paws. Stretching, he padded outside to see Nightfoot taking his role as deputy and sending out cats to check ThunderClan's border and a smaller patrol to go hunt. As Rabbitleap approached the black tom, he took notice of the young warrior.

"Mottlestar told me before he left that today is the last day you need to spend caring for the elders and doing apprentice tasks."

"Before he left?" Rabbitleap echoed. All he got back was a nod. He padded over to the elder's den, confused on why two cats abandoned their tasks. Doetail was smarter then that and Mottlestar seemed to be taking his role as leader very seriously. He pushed those thoughts back as the approached the three toms resting in the sunlight. Hawkwing was the first to take notice of him.

"Morning ,Rabbitleap." The retired warrior greeted.

"Morning, Hawkwing." The brown and cream warrior returned, forcing himself to be polite despite his current mood.

"If you're wondering, we could go for some prey right now." Rabbitleap suppressed a sigh and nodded.

"I'll head out right away." He practically muttered as he padded away. He slipped through the entrance of the camp and into the rest of ShadowClan territory. He padded closer to RiverClan's border, guessing that the prey would be near there to get something to drink. Before he even arrived the scent of mouse entered his nose. He instinctively dropped low to the ground and stalked after the mouse. There he saw the fuzzy creature washing its little whiskers. Not giving it any time to notice him, he leap and pounced right on the piece of prey. Snapping its neck quickly, he was pleased with the clean kill.

"Thank you StarClan for this creature's life to keep ShadowClan alive." He mumbled quickly before he forgot. He spotted the abandoned fox den he had used as an apprentice to get the colourful bird to camp and took in its scents. It was still abandoned. He placed the mouse there so he could return to camp with it. Ash he slipped out of the old fox den he remembered Duskfoot's warning and quickly headed for the border, deciding it would be easier to hunt and patrol then doing both apart. He frowned, not sure what Duskfoot was worried about by the time he was at the border. From what he could tell the border, though not completely fresh, wasn't really stale. He shrugged and resumed his hunting, catching two more mice, a frog, and a finch as sunhigh rolled around. He grabbed the three mice by their tails and carried them to camp first, giving each elder one before running off to grab the rest. He returned with the finch next before running back to the frog. By the time he got to the abandoned den he noticed the frog had been thrown out as a long, dark brown tabby tail was poking out of where the frog should have been. From the stranger's scent, he could tell it was a tom.

"Hmph, I could've sworn I saw more prey here other then that nasty old toad." The stranger complained as they turned around and poked their head out of the den. His pale amber eyes landed on Rabbitleap. "Oh, I had no idea I had company." There was something in his reaction to seeing the warrior that rubbed Rabbitleap the wrong way. The stranger sounded cheeky and like the brown and cream warrior posed no threat.

"Who do you think you are trespassing on ShadowClan territory?" Rabbitleap hissed, his thick pelt bristling.

"I don't _think_ I'm anybody. I know why I am." The tom mused walking in circles, his long-furred pelt shining sleekly in whatever sunlight could find its way through the pines.

"Then who are you?" The warrior spat, causing the stranger to frown a little at his rudeness. He stopped circling right in front of Rabbitleap.

"I'm Python. Or, at least, that's what the nofurs called me."

"Nofurs?"

"Twolegs, housefolk, upwalkers, there's a lot of names for them. I just prefer Nofurs."

"You're a kittypet?"

"_Was_ a kittypet." Python corrected, sitting and grooming his paw. "I decided to head off on my own and ended up here."

"Well you're not welcome here. This is Clan territory."

"So you say." Rabbitleap was getting fed up with this kittypet. He decided against his urge to argue and just flat out pounced at the trespasser, unsheathed claws glinting in the patches of sunlight. Python was obviously taken by surprise, but retaliated to being pinned by using his back legs to kick Rabbitleap's belly, knocking the air right out of the warrior. With an "uumph", Rabbitleap stumbled off the stranger and nearly fell over. By the time he regained air, Python rammed into him and pinned him to the ground. The opposing tom unsheathed his claws and held them at Rabbitleap's throat. That when Rabbitleap realized this tom had no code to go by and it was obvious Python was not pleased with being attack. He was going to kill him. She shut his eyes, waiting for the end. But it never came. Instead he heard a heavy thud as something or someone ran into Python. Rabbitleap quickly realized the scent of his savior. His eyes flashed open to see a familiar pale brown tabby pelt.

"You keep your paws off him!" Doetail spat, bristling. Python was once again surprised by the sudden attack, and even more so when a mottled dark brown pelt appeared, charging at him. Mottlestar slashed at the loner/kittypet, sending Python running with scarlet drops flying from his muzzle. Rabbitleap unsteadily got to his paws. Though Doetail was there to help him right away, Mottlestar was only watching the intruder run.

"It seems that I will need to talk to Nightfoot about sending out more border patrols." He informed no one in particular as he turned to help Rabbitleap regain his balance. "Let's get you back to camp and make sure you're okay."

Rabbitleap nodded, not in the mood to argue and insist he was fine. He didn't even want to bother asking where the two had been all morning. He didn't care right now. He just wanted to get back to camp.

* * *

_**So, I know I already asked but, Who is your favorite character?**_

_**Who is your least favorite?**_

_**Do you think Mottlestar is a good leader, or do you think it should have been Hollowstrike?**_

_**Do you think I should have Python as a returning enemy with so few chapters left?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**You have no idea how much my heart is breaking knowing that this fic is going to be ending soon... I really wish it didn't have to...**_

_**12\. No warrior can neglect a kit in pain or danger, even if the kit is from a different Clan. **_

* * *

It was three moons after Python's arrival. Rabbitleap could feel the former kittypet watching him on every patrol. The tom's amber eyes burned into his pelt with hatred. Yet, the cream and brown warrior could never spot him. Even though the war with ThunderClan didn't end yet, it was one of those times he felt a little less trapped by the tension of war. As he returned to camp, he saw Hazelear's only kit sitting by himself. He approached the pale brown and dark brown tabby kit and sat next to him.

"What's wrong, Sparrowkit?"

"Mintkit and Bramblekit are being mean to me. They think I'm weird because my tail is longer then a normal cats." The young kit gave his white chest a lick as his unnaturally long tail wrapped around his little paws. Rabbitleap frowned lightly. He knew what it was like to have no kin to spend time with, kin to understand he was different, but even still he had friends.

"Well, at least you're doing better then me. I hardly have a tail." Sparrowkit looked as Rabbitleap as the cream and brown warrior swayed his stumpy tail. The kit purred and pounced on what little tail he could catch.

"I got your tail!" He declared. Rabbitleap purred and swiped the kit's ear.

"Hey, just because I have a stumpy tail doesn't mean you can catch it." Nightfoot padded up to the warrior and the kit before anything else could happen.

"Rabbitleap, I need you for an extra border patrol. Apparently Yellowstar is accusing us of being kit-snatchers and both Mottlestar and Hollowstrike think there might be a fight." The warrior nodded before looking back to Sparrowkit.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Sparrowkit nodded and Rabbitleap left with the deputy. With the two traveled Willowshade, Doetail, and Longfur, as well as the apprentices of Doetail and Longfur. Pinepaw was bounding ahead of the group, going on and on about how she had no doubt that the two ShadowClan patrols will win. Beepaw, however, kept silent. Rabbitleap could see the anger for the golden tabby leader burning in Beepaw's eyes. As they got closer, Rabbitleap could pick up on the argument between Yellowstar and Hollowstrike.

"I _know_ we don't have Breezekit back at camp. Why would we even need to steal ThunderClan kits?"

"Because I know you crow-food eaters are desperate for warriors. Why else would you have apprenticed four of them before they were even six moons?"

"It was a _mistake_, and we learned from it."

"Once a fox-heart, always a fox-heart." Yellowstar spat, her eyes narrowed into slits. Her claws were unsheathed and she looked ready to pounce. She probably would have if she hadn't spotted the back up patrol. She glared at each of the warriors, lingering on Rabbitleap the longest. The tom felt his throat go dry. Could ShadowClan really afford this battle if she did attack? However, the leader stepped down.

"I'll keep an eye out, and if I scent Breezekit _anywhere _near this border line, you're all as good as mouse-meat." With a flick of her tail she lead her warriors away. There was no fight and Rabbitleap relaxed. The patrols turned their backs and padded away as well. When the cream and brown warrior got back to camp, the first thing he noticed was the two queens searching around desperately.

"What's wrong?" He walked up to Hazelear, who he felt safer asking.

"Sparrowkit's missing." The worry in the queen's voice set Rabbitleap into action. The cream and brown tom bounded off into the forest. He memorized the kit's scent as he searched around the outside of camp for clues. Near the dirt place he caught a scent that brought a growl to his throat. Python. The warrior raced after the scent trail all the way to the twoleg nest. For a heartbeat Rabbitleap hesitated. He didn't want to go near it, but the loner's scent was so close. He slunk quietly to the nest and followed Python's scent. It lead all the way to a small opening that lead to under the twoleg nest. He squeezed through and fell onto a large pile of bark brown lumps that collapsed under his weight. He shakily got to his paws as he heard Sparrowkit's cry.

"Rabbitleap!" The light brown kit with darker brown splashes bounded up to the warrior. Rabbitleap let out a sigh of relief.

"You're safe."

"Are you hear to save us?" Mewed a quiet voice. Rabbitleap looked to see a silver tabby tom watching him with weary blue eyes. The ThunderClan scent on the kit told him that this was probably the missing Breezekit. Rabbitleap was about to say he was only there for Sparrowkit, but Silverwing and Duskfoot's voices rung in his ears.

_Choose carefully._

_Remember the code._

"Yes." The words came out before Rabbitleap knew it. He thought hard. Did the code say anything about kits? He shrugged and grabbed Sparrowkit by the scruff. "I'll get you next." He told the ThunderClan kit. He jumped onto the odd brown shapes. However, they kept collapsing under him. He put the kit down for a moment and looked over the dark room. Near the entrance was a long, flat branch-like thing protruding out of the wall. Surely that would help them get out. He looked around and spotted a tall chunk of tree being held up by thick sticks. He grabbed Sparrowkit again and jumped up on it. He then moved to his next destination. The window was right next to him now. He stretched out and placed Sparrowkit on the little bit of ground he could reached and nudged the kit forward.

_One kit out, another one to go. _He jumped down and approached Breezekit. The tom looked frightened.

"Don't worry, I'm a friend."

"I thought all ShadowClan cats were bad."

"Not all of us." He informed the kit as he grabbed him by the scruff. He jumped all the way back to the opening and squeezed him and the kit through. "Now let's get both of you back home."

He carried Sparrowkit, the younger of the two, and Breezekit padded next to him. As they neared ShadowClan's camp, he nudged Sparrowkit.

"Go on. I need to get Breezekit home." Sparrowkit gave a nod before taking off towards the entrance. As he picked the ThunderClan kit by the scruff he could hear the rejoice of his Clanmates. He continued on until the scent of ThunderClan came closer. There was also another scent nearby. Right as Rabbitleap turned around Python was already pouncing on him, knocking Breezekit out of his jaws. Rabbitleap took a front paw and whacked the loner's jaw, stunning him. With a yowl Rabbitleap kicked Python off of him. The loner landed on his side, but quickly started to pick himself up.

"Why did you take this kit, Python?" Rabbitleap hissed, his pelt bristling.

"Revenge." Gasped Python as his narrowed eyes never left the warrior.

"Revenge?"

"Yes. You fought unfairly against me, so I decided to do the same. I've watched, you know. I've seen how your "Clan" and the golden she-cat's interact. I knew if I stole the kits, they would think you did it and you would think they did it." His amber eyes were burning with hatred. "But if I have to kill _you_ myself, I will."

A yowl sounded, but it was from nether of the toms. From ThunderClan's border crashed Vinestripe, Heavyleap, and Dappleflame. The three ThunderClan warriors stood between the two. Their eyes were narrowed on Python.

"So you're the kit-thief?" Hissed Vinestripe, lashing her tail and ordering her two warriors forward. Python, realizing the odds were against him took off into ShadowClan territory. The deputy stopped her warriors from giving chase and turned towards Rabbitleap. "Are you the one who saved this kit?"

"Yes." Rabbitleap made himself relax. Once again Python had fled. Breezekit bounded over to Rabbitleap.

"He saved me from that mean cat, Python!" Announced the silver tabby. The three ThunderClan cats whispered among themselves before turning their attention back to the ShadowClan warrior. Vinestripe bowed her head.

"Thank you very much. We are grateful for your help. From this day on ThunderClan has nothing more to do with ShadowClan."

"Just like that?" He was confused. This war had gone on for moons. Were these ThunderClan cats that ready to stop.

"Yes. We've been searching for a reason to stop this war. We finally have a reason. If Yellowstar insists on war, we will banish her." With that the three cats left, Dappleflame grabbing Breezekit as she passed by. As exhaustion set in from what all just happened, Rabbitleap padded back to camp, where he was greeted with thank yous and congratulations as well as endless questions. He purred quietly to himself. For once he felt completely welcomed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**There's a 50/50 chance I'm making a sequel. I might because a lot of people love out little Rabbitleap, but might not because I wouldn't know what to make the sequel about. If you want a sequel, tell me and give me some ideas. Doesn't NOT mean I will make a sequel, but on the 50% chance that I do, I will need some ideas.**_

_**13\. The of the Clan's Leader is warrior code.**_

* * *

Rabbitleap padded careful and he neared the ThunderClan border. Though Yellowstar had been banished with what was revealed to be three lives left, Vinestar and her new deputy, Flameheart, were going to do anything to prove ThunderClan was still strong. Thinking of the former leader made Rabbitleap shudder. He knew that out there, there was now two Clanless and Codeless cats that wanted all of ShadowClan dead.

_But we're getting stronger... We'll have two new apprentice soon enough... _The cream and brown tom thought back to Mintkit and Bramblekit, who were coming close to becoming six moons now. He still didn't think highly of the kits after what they did, but they were maturing, even if it was slowly. The tom slipped back into the camp, the effects of low sleep due to his worries catching up to him. He felt something bump against his leg and looked down. It was Mintkit with a mossball clamped tightly in her teeth. She looked up to him with large blue eyes.

"Sorry." The gray and ginger kit squeaked before trotting over to her littermate.

"Rabbitleap," The cream and brown warrior turned his head to see Nightfoot and Mottlestar watching him expectantly. "Come here." He bounded over to the leader and the deputy. Meanwhile, Doetail was padding over with Applestorm, Kestrelfang, and Wildtail. There were no apprentices with the group.

"What's this about?" Rabbitleap's whiskers twitched in curiosity as he turned his attention to the mottled brown tabby.

"The hunting patrol claimed to have scented RiverClan crossing the border. I want you to lead the patrol. All I want you to do is make sure to see if this is true or not. I don't want a border skirmish after we finally have peace."

"I won't let you down." Rabbitleap promised, holding his head high.

"Good. I want you to head out once you all are ready."

"Good luck, Rabbitleap," Doetail rested her muzzle on her head. "I won't be going, but I know you'll do just fine leading your first patrol."

With those words of encouragement, Rabbitleap overlooked his patrol.

"Are you three ready?"

"I'm ready." Wildtail announced.

"I am." Applestorm didn't seem as thrilled.

"I am as well." Kestrelfang had his eyes narrowed on Rabbitleap, making the cream and brown warrior uncomfortable.

"Then let's head out." With the flick of his tail, he ordered the older warriors to follow. Through the pines they slipped, the marshy ground hardened by the greenleaf heat. The four were silent all through the walk to the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan. when the trees started to thin out, the four wriggled into a dried out heather bush that raked at their pelts. As the sun started to set to dusk, the patrol began to think they wouldn't find anything. Kestrelfang let out an annoyed snarl.

"This was a useless assi-"

"Hush, I hear something." Snapped Applestorm in a hushed tone. Rabbitleap pricked his ears and listened carefully. There was the sound of pawstep pounding onto the dry ground following smaller, faster steps. Peaking out he saw a young rabbit outracing two RiverClan warriors. The rabbit crossed the border and so did the two warriors. Finally one of them, a black she-cat, pounced on it and delivered the killing blow.

"Good catch, Mossytail." Gasped the other cat who both Rabbitleap and Wildtail recognized as Grayear.

"Thanks. Now let's get out of here before ShadowClan knows what we-" Something shoved Rabbitleap from behind, causing the cream and brown tom to bristle with surprise as he was forced out of the bush. The two RiverClan warriors saw him and bristled themselves.

"Rabbitleap, what are you doing?" Hissed Kestrelfang as he emerged from behind the tom. The other two ShadowClan warriors appeared from the heather bush as well, giving up on hiding with their cover blown. Realization hit Rabbitleap as he realized Kestrelfang had been the one to knock him out of the bush. The older warrior pounced and pinned Grayear down.

"What are you doing on our territory?"

"Kestrelfang! We're not suppose to-"

"We weren't suppose to get caught either, but you ruined that now, did you, kittypet?" The dark brown tom turned his attention to Rabbitleap. Right as he did, Mossytail pounced and pinned Kestrelfang down while knocking him off of Grayear.

"Grab the rabbit and run!" She ordered. Grayear hesitantly got up and grabbed the prey and took off. Mossytail was quick to follow. The ShadowClan patrol watched uselessly as the RiverClan patrol crossed the border, where they were unable to give chase. With a harsh shove, Applestorm caught Rabbitleap's attention.

"What was _that_ about?"

"I didn't-"

"What? Do you think one of us shoved you out into the open after we were told _not_ to get caught?"

"After Mottlestar catches wind of this, you'll never lead another patrol again, kittypet." Spat Kestrelfang as he took off toward camp, now leading the patrol back to camp. Rabbitleap held back all off his hisses and spits towards the spotted tom and followed. When they returned, Mottlestar approached them.

"So?"

"It's true," Kestrel fang informed before glaring back at Rabbitleap. "No thanks to him." Rabbitleap unsheathed his claws.

"I-"

"He jumped out an confronted them after you told him not to. He broke the code."

"Well, all he did was give us away, not confront them." Wildtail pointed out.

"Doesn't change a thing. He didn't do what his _leader_ told him to do." Kestrelfang snapped at the tabby.

"That's true. And because of that, Rabbitleap you will be helping out our three apprentices for the rest of this moon." Rabbitleap bristled.

_But it wasn't my fault!_

* * *

_**Alliances**_

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Mottlestar- a handsome mottled dark brown tabby tom with patches of white

**Deputy**: Nightfoot- a black tom with amber eyes**  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Brownwhisker- a solid brown tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**: Willowshade- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes **  
**

Hollowstrike- a brown tabby with blue eyes**  
**

Longfur- a long-furred black she-cat **APPRENTICE: Beepaw**

Applestorm- a dark ginger she-cat with dark paws.

Doetail- a pale brown she-cat with white paws **APPRENTICE: Pinepaw**

Kestrelfang- a dark brown tom with black spots **APPRENTICE: Amberpaw**

Honeylight- golden and white she-cat with green eyes

Wildpelt- messy-furred brown tom with white tail

Rabbitleap- cream and brown tom with stumpy tail

**Apprentices**:

Amberpaw- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Beepaw- tortoiseshell tom

Pinepaw- brown and black she-kit

**Queens**: Dapplefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat. Has Mintkit (gray and ginger she-cat) and Bramblekit (brown tabby she-cat)

Hazelear- light brown she-cat. Has Sparrowkit (light brown tom with dark tabby patches)

**Elders**: Oddeye- a white tom with one amber eye and one blue

Hawkwing- a large dark brown tabby with black tail-tip

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Gorsestar- A light golden tom with amber eyes **  
**

**Deputy**: Waspwing- golden tabby with blue eyes **  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Yew-whisker- a brown tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Onepaw**

**Warriors**: Willowheart- gray she-cat **  
**

Nettletail- a plan gray she-cat **  
**

Stonefang- a gray and silver tom

Dawnfeather- a ashen gray she-cat with amber eyes **  
**

Thorntail- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Tallflower- black and white she-cat.

Bumbleflight- gray tabby with green eyes **  
**

Darkstrike- black tom

Softface-cream she-cat with white ears **Apprentice: Podpaw**

Grass-stripe- tabby tom

Stonecloud- gray tom

Nightflight- black tom

**Apprentices**: Onepaw- small blue-gray she-cat

Rushpaw- black and white tom

Podpaw- dappled tom

**Queens**:

Skypelt- a white and blue-gray she-cat. Has Ashkit (gray she-cat with blue-gray muzzle.)

Darkflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes and brown tail. Has Hopkit (silver tabby she-cat), Bubblekit(speckled silver-gray she-cat), Heavykit (black tom)

**Elders**: Owlwing- brown tom

Blackfang- black tom with one white paw

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Snowstar- white she-cat with silver paws

**Deputy**: Carpbelly- shiny, solid brown tom **  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Lilypetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly **Apprentice: Tumblepaw**

**Warriors**: Troutsplash- brown tom with white patches **Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Stormstrike- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Otterheart- grayish-brown tom **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Fallowpelt- pale brown she-cat

Grayear- silver tom with gray points **Apprentice: Wheatpaw****  
**

Beechclaw- brown tom

Splashface- pretty ginger and white she-cat

Hollyberry- tabby she-cat.

Fernsky- gray she-cat

Mossytail- black she-cat **  
**

Whitefern- white she-cat. **Apprentice: ****Cloudpaw**

Duckfeather- brown spotted tom

Reednose- tabby tom

Cloudlight- white she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat

Wheatpaw- tan she-cat

Tumblepaw- tan tom

Smokepaw-dusty gray tom

**Queens**:

Ryecloud- black and brown she-cat. Has Petalkit (brown tortoiseshell)

**Elders**:

Weedclaw- gray and brown tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Vinestripe- tabby she-cat **  
**

**Deputy**: Flameheart- ginger tom with white paws**  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Mothtail- light brown tom

**Warriors**: Heavyleap- large brown tom

Eaglestep- a battle-scarred brown tom **Apprentice: Swallowpaw**

Quickfoot- gray tabby

Bluewillow- blue-gray she-cat **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Brownclaw- brown tabby tom

Dappleflame- white she-cat with black spots **A****pprentice: Lightpaw**

Birdwing- black she-cat

Barkheart- brown tom

Leafheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Swallowpaw- pale tabby tom

Lightpaw- light brown she-cat

**Queens**:

Hazelwhisker- white and silver she-cat. Has Breezekit (silver tabby tom), Lightkit (light gray she-cat), and Wrenkit (brown tom)

**Elders**:

Mousenose- dusty brown tom

**Cats Outside The Clans**

Python- sleek, dark brown tabby tom

Yellowstar- golden tabby she-cat


	15. Chapter 15

**_Okay, for those who want to argue about the last one, I can also point out that Rabbitleap did no wrong with the respect prey code either. If you haven't got it by now, this is a curse that not even StarClan can stop now. Instead Duskfoot and Silverwing have to walk him through it to stop anything bad from happening, but there are times the curse makes it look like it's his fault anyway. This is usually because a different cat doesn't like him (e.x. Minkit, Bramblekit, and Kestrelfang because he's a kittypet.)_**

**_Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter as we close closer and closer to the end. There will be an epilogue maybe. If I need there to be one, that is..._**

**_I need to stop rambling._**

_**14\. An honorable warrior does not need to kill other cats to win his/her battles, unless they are outside the warrior code or if it is necessary for self-defense.**_

* * *

Rabbitleap was woken up by a bundle of brown tabby fur. He grumbled quietly as he looked down at his first apprentice. Bramblepaw. The she-cat had been demanding since yesterday, when he first got her. It was part of his "punishment" for something he didn't even do. As he got to his paws, the newly named apprentice puffed out her slightly lighter tabby chest.

"I want to practice fighting!" She ordered and Rabbitleap frowned.

"I'm your mentor and I say what we do."

"You just don't want to train me because you're a soft, little kittypet!"

"Fine," He hissed through gritted teeth. "We'll go practice your battle training."

That perked Bramblepaw up, for she trotted out of the warriors den with her muzzle held high. Grumbling some more, he followed without bothering to groom out his ruffled pelt. He didn't see the point if he was going to have to put up with this torture for a while. His gaze turned to Oddeye, who insisted to be moved out of the elders den so that the Clan could have more warriors. Most of the Clan obviously was concerned for the graying tom's health. He had been a new warrior back when Echostar was a kit and everyone was well aware how old the she-cat was before her untimely death. Oddeye wouldn't take "no" for an answer and Mottlestar had no choice.

"Mind if I head out with you?" Rasped the white tom as padded over to Rabbitleap.

"Not really, but why?"

"I want to see if I still have want it takes to fight." Uncomfortably, Rabbitleap agreed, much to Bramblepaw's dismay. The tabby apprentice stomped paw in a demanding way.

"Why to I have to train with an elder?"

"First you need to learn to respect them.," Oddeye chided. "And learn to speak up when you're on that side of me. I've been deaf in that ear for seasons."

The three set out, Rabbitleap keeping a close eye on the weakened elder. As they got to the hollow oak, where Rabbitleap had been trained as an apprentice, Oddeye leaped up onto the fallen oak and laid down.

"Don't worry," He gasped as he lowered his head. "I just need to catch my breath."

"Ugh, this is no fun already," Huffed Bramble was she sat down and looked out across the lake that sat only a couple of tail lengths away from where they were. "When are we going to teach ThunderClan a lesson?"

"We're not at war with ThunderClan anymore." Rabbitleap reminded her as a sound caught his attention. He swore he heard whispering not to far away.

"Told you... Tunnel... Straight to... Clan..." The voice sounded like a hushed tom's voice. Padding quickly he walked towards the whispers. Probably curious, he could feel Bramblepaw following right behind them.

"This will be a great way to attack." A she-cat purred. Rage ran through Rabbitleap in waves and he forced himself to calm down. He knew Softface's voice anywhere. Her betrayal still haunted him. Peaking through the pines he saw four cats. He spotted Softface right away, setting next to a smooth dark tabby pelt.

_What is Softface doing with Python and... Yellowstar?_ Sure enough he spotted the scarred golden tabby pelt of the former ThunderClan leader. The fourth cat was completely unfamiliar to Rabbitleap. It was a shaggy, pale ginger tom missing chunks of fur around his shoulders.

"Go get a patrol." Hissed Rabbitleap quietly as he nudged Bramblepaw. Without question or complain, she obeyed and took off towards camp as quickly as possible. However, it was not as quietly as possible because the crunching of twigs under Bramblepaw's paws caught their attention. The four cats looked back towards Rabbitleap was hiding behind a thick tree trunk and a dying bush. He had already ducked back and he was sure they had at least saw movement.

"Sandy, you go check it out with Softface." Yellowstar hissed the order.

"My name's _Cupcake_." The pale ginger tom snapped quietly.

"Well you're not a kittypet anymore. You're a rogue. It's time to drop that stupid name."

"Let's move, Cupcake." Softface hissed. PAwstep approached. Frightened, Rabbitleap decided to risk running to the hollow oak. He took off at full speed, zipping past the trees. To his dismay, he was not fast enough to outrun the older WindClan warrior. Within seconds Softface pounced and had Rabbitleap pinned on his back after a tumble in the mud, dirtying both of their mostly cream pelts.

"It's you again." She hissed. Cupcake appraoched, already gasping for breath.

"Man you forest cats are fast. Oh! You caught them!"

"Quiet, Cupcake! There might be others around." Snapped Python as the tom emerged into sight. Yellowstar was not too far behind.

"This kittypet may be stupid, but he's not stupid enough to travel alone," She hissed, glaring down at Rabbitleap. "Where are they? Where are the others?"

"There's no one out here with me."

"Lies!" Yellowstar bristled, her claws unsheathed and ready to strike. Without a warning, there was a yowl only seconds before the dark pelts of ShadowClan warriors sprinted into battle and went for the four intruders. Catching Softface by surprise, he knocked her off her paws and pinned her down. The rage returned full force as he remembered his hatred for her. Without thinking, he raked his claws down her soft underbelly. There was scarlet blood mixing with his muddied cream paws. He was about to go for the killing blow when he realized what he was doing. He quickly stepped off and the she-cat weakly struggled to her paws before tottering off. The other three were being chased off as well. Rabbitleap, however, never took his eyes off his paws.

_D-did I really almost kill her. _He remembered as he drug his sharp claws down her belly.

_H-had I killed her? I... I..._ The thought of being responsible for a cat's death, even if it was Softface, made him shake with fear. He hardly cared that Willowshade and Nightfoot were guiding him to the medicine cat den. A stone formed in his throat as he never moved his gaze from his paws. As Brownwhisker walked away to check the other cats, Rabbitleap let out a frightened whimper even he could barely hear.

"I don't want to be a k-killer..."

* * *

_**We'll find out if Softface dies...**_

_**In the next chapter.**_

_**The consequence if he did kill her?**_

_**Unfading regret. **_

_**Even as a 'paw, the thought of murder frightened him. That's why he took Shadepaw's death so hard.**_

_**Also, Cupcake has some ties to a cat I know who looks exactly like Cupcake, but that cat's unfortunate name is Princess Sprinkles. He belongs to a small child and he has such a pitiful name. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Wow, only one more piece of the Warrior Code after this chapter! After that, I decided to make an epilogue with the final battle or the after effects of the battle. Whatever happens first. It's going to break my heart to leave Rabbitleap this way, but he was fun to write and a great character. I will be skipping moons for this chapter and the next._**

**_Warning! This chapter is the darkest of all of them so far and contains a lot of blood and gore. You have been warned._**

**_Without further adieu, I hope you enjoy this chapter!_**

_**15\. A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.**_

* * *

Three moons passed and greenleaf was now leaffall. The only thing Rabbitleap had to be thankful of lately was Bramblepaw had gotten easier to manage. The young she-cat's resentment of him had faded when a new threat posed. Python and Yellowstar. He shuddered to himself as he thought of what he had seen and the fact that there were cats who self-exiled themselves to join the former leader and the former kittypet. Not only that, but he was well aware that Doetail was expecting Mottlestar's kits. He wanted to be proud of her, but he couldn't bring himself to.

_And not to forget what you did... _Shivers ran down his spine as he refused to looked down at his paws. The paws of a killer. Glancing back up, he saw Bramblepaw cleaning out the elders den without complaint with Beepaw helping her. The two had become friends only a moon ago and would help the other any chance they got. Frowning, his gaze turned to the camp's entrance, hurt that he and Wildpelt had finally called off their friendship. The brown tom had his own life to live, leaving Rabbitleap in the shadows of the past. Never had he felt so alone when he was surrounded by his Clanmates. He couldn't even face Sparrowkit after what he had done. Slowly he listened into Doetail and Mottlestar talking. He didn't care for the words, only that he still had his mother there, some one to keep him from falling into the darkness tugging at his pelt.

_You have us, too. _Silverwing's whisper promised and for the briefest of seconds he swore he saw the pale silver she-cat next to him.

_We will always be here. _The ghost of Duskfoot's muzzle rested on his head, though the dark-furred tom was nowhere in sight. He felt a small glow of appreciation for their words, but in the end that's all it was anymore. Words. He no longer knew who he could and could not trust. He was afraid of who the next one to walk out of his life would be. Suddenly Willowshade and Amberpaw burst through the camp. The apprentice was being dragged by the senior warrior, the ginger she-cat being covered in deep gashes.

"There was an ambush towards the abandoned twoleg nest!" She yowled after carefully putting the apprentice down. "We need help, now!"

Without a second of hesitation, Nightfoot sent out the order, "Longfur, Oddeye, Rabbitleap, Mottlestar, let's go!"

Upon hearing his name, Rabbitleap darted out of the camp with the rest of the backup patrol not too far behind. The moment he spotted the ambush patrol, he narrowed his sights on the dark brown tabby pelt of the cat he hated more and more each passing day. Without a second of hesitation, he barreled into Python, catching the rogue off guard and freeing Honeylight from his aggression. With a harsh yowl, Python shoved Rabbitleap off of himself. The two were at a standstill for only a heartbeat before they charged right at each other again, claws ready to strike the other down. With one swift blow to the ear, leaving a nick in it's wake, Rabbitleap stunned Python and used this to pin in enemy down. With an angered screech, Python glared up at him through amber eyes.

"What?" He spat, his sleek pelt ruffling. "Are you going to kill me like you did the WindClan cat?" The struck a sharp cord with Rabbitleap.

"I'm no murderer!"

"Good," With a dark grin, Python kicked Rabbitleap off, knocking the air out of him. Before he could react, the long-furred tabby had barreled into him,stunning the warrior a little longer. When he came to his senses and found himself pinned with his back on the ground, the young warrior felt a burning pain of a deep cut on his shoulder. He then brought his claws across his attacker's pale muzzle, cutting open Python's nose as he did. With a screech of pain and surprise, Python stumbled back, giving Rabbitleap a good time to escape. Slipping out from under the aggressor, the cream and brown warrior then turned and tackled Python back to the ground, refusing to let the rogue pin him again. With a paw on the tom's throat, he was ready to leave with a threat with a familiar flash of patchy, pale ginger fur shoved him away. Cupcake helped Python to his paws, the pale ginger tom shaking as scarlet blood ran from the cut across his right eye.

"W-we need to call retreat. Poppy, Jigsaw, and Heavyleap are badly wounded." With an irritated growl, he glared darkly at Rabbitleap.

"This isn't the end of this. I'll hunt you down if it means I get to be the one to kill you. Nothing will stand in my way." With that he let out a loud yowl and called his cats away. Watching them run, he couldn't forget the malice in Python's voice. He did not doubt the tom's threat and he wasn't going to. He forced his sore legs to carry him to where the other warriors were. Looking over, he was glad to see no one was dead, but some of the wounds were deep and many cats now bore torn ears, shredded muzzles, and other heavy wounds that would likely stick with the their whole lives. The worst of them all was Hollowstrike, who was completely missing an eye and had a hideous scar splitting between his eyes. Looking at all his weakened Clanmates, he began to wonder if it was his fault for what was going on.

"Let's return to camp." Mottlestar ordered as he limped ahead of the cats, on of his back legs having a heavy gash were fangs tore through him. In sober silence, the Clan followed their leader. Rabbitleap was well aware of the horrified looks they received the moment they got back to camp. He was hardly able to keep himself moving, as was the rest of his Clanmates by they way some of them just curled up in the middle of camps, breathing heavily from exhaustion. Doetail dashed over to him and Mottlestar, her fear scent rolling off her in thick waves.

"Y-you two are b-bleeding h-horribly..." Her voice was weak and shaken. "I-I'll go get s-s-some herbs from Brownwhisker and help you." She took off towards the medicine cat, leaving Rabbitleap to look over what all he could of himself. A deep, bleeding and dirtied bite in his should was the first thing he noticed, followed by a small, less erious cut on his hunches. He was also well aware that he had blood dripping from right over his cream-coloured underbelly. Flicking his ear, a sharp sting came from the air when it hit an open cut. He then took his gaze to Mottlestar.

_His jaw has a pretty bad cut. _He noticed as a drop of scarlet fell from the leader's chin. However, how Mottlestar was feeling was hard to read. The leader's eyes were looking off into the distance. He followed the leader's gaze, but all he saw was a little passed the apprentices den.

_He's troubled... _However, it was only a guess. He remembered the same look from Silverwing when she had a lot on her mind. Looking down at his paws, he noticed that his front paw was tracking blood. Looking at the pad, he noticed a thorn stuck in it. With a careful nip, he pulled it out, leaving a sharp sting in its wake. However, compared to the rest of the pain he was feeling, it was nothing. Looking up, he saw Doetail returning with a mouth full of herbs and her paw and tail covered in cobwebs.

"I need to help with the others, but he told me I can help the two of you first."

"Thank you, Doetail." Mottlestar rumbled as she started to make the poultice. She gentle nudged a couple of poppy seeds to both of them each. Without complaint, Rabbitleap ate his, looking forward to the pain numbing. He flinched slightly when the poultice and cobwebs were placed on his shoulder. Looking towards the other cats, he saw Brownwhisker among them, working as quickly as possible. After a long moment, Doetail left to help the medicine cat. Soon after leaving, Bramblepaw ran up to him, her large, emerald green eyes shining in an emotion he had never seen her with. Worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." It felt like a lie, but to be honest, Rabbitleap was unsure. He had no idea how to tell her this. Thankfully she was too young to see past his lie and the look of joy that took over was enough to help relax the cream and brown warrior.

"That's good! I wouldn't want to lose you." As she darted off, a feeling grew inside of him, chasing away the darkness. Someone here wanted him. Even if it was his own apprentice, he had never heard those words from her. To know that he would be missed felt really good, despite the dark truth that stood behind it. Python's promise then rung in his ears, taking that joy away in one fatal swoop.

The words stuck to him like a burr the rest of the day, all the way until he fell asleep, where the words still lingered, but didn't follow him into his dreams. Feeling someone brush past him, he opened his eyes, just in time to see a shadow slip out of the warriors den. Concerned and a bit curious, he followed them out quietly. He was surprised to see it was Doetail, whose belly was barely proving that she was expecting kits. She slipped between through a small opening to the territory that rested next to the warrior's den. He followed her, determined to know what was going on. The moment he manage to squeeze through the apprentice-sized opening, he ran toward her. Surprised at the pawsteps, she turned around right as he caught up.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Rabbitleap," There was a deep sorrow in her leaf-green eyes. "I can't stay here any more."

"W-what!? Why!?" He tried not to raise his voice and alert the camp.

"I don't want to raise my kits in the middle of a war. I don't want to think what will happen to them if the Clan looses."

"You know the nursery will be the safest place for you, Doetail."

"Jade." Frozen, he couldn't bring himself to comprehend what she just said.

"W-wha-"

"I'm no longer Doetail... I'm Jade, again. If the twolegs take me back."

"What about ShadowClan? What about Mottlestar? Longfur? Me?"

"The Clan has been doing great without my help. Mottlestar... I can't bring myself to say goodbye to him or Longfur... They have been such great friends. As for you, my son, you've turned into a fine warrior. You don't need me anymore," She started to turn away, but stopped. She shook with a sob before looking back at him. "Rabbitleap... I-I couldn't bring myself to see you die. I lost your father, Lucifer... I... You can come with me, I'm sure my old twolegs won't mind... You can even find twolegs of your own... J-Just... I... I can't bare to see you die... You mean so much to me. You were my first kit. I... I just can't stay here with all the violence going on. I wasn't born to be a warrior. Neither was Lucifer... Neither are you.. Please... Come with me..."

"I-"

_"This isn't the end of this. I'll hunt you down if it means I get to be the one to kill you. Nothing will stand in my way."_

"I-I can't..."

"Why not?"

"This is where I belong. That, and I can't put you in danger with Python out to kill me..." She looked hurt, but gave a small, heartbroken nod.

"I understand... J-just remember, I-I... I will always love you... You will always my s-son."

"And you will always be my mother." She stepped forward and rasped her tongue on his forehead.

"I'll never forget you."

"I could never forget you." She stepped back, letting the bitter silence kick in. With one last nod and a moment of hesitation, she took off into the thick pines of the forest. Rabbitleap watched as his last tie to his past broke away. Taking in a deep breath, he looked back at the camp. He needed to look towards his future. He needed to face his mistakes and take on Python. Rabbitleap needed to end the curse that Rabbit_paw_ started.


	17. One Last Allegiances

_**Before the last one or two chapters, here's the last allegiances I will ever post for the story.**_

* * *

_**Allegiances**_

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**: Mottlestar- a handsome mottled dark brown tabby tom with patches of white

**Deputy**: Nightfoot- a black tom with amber eyes **  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Brownwhisker- a solid brown tom with amber eyes **APPRENTICE: Sparrowpaw**

**Warriors**: Oddeye- a white tom with one amber eye and one blue

Willowshade- a gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes **  
**

Hollowstrike- a brown tabby with blue eyes

Dapplefur- a tortoiseshell she-cat.**  
**

Longfur- a long-furred black she-cat

Applestorm- a dark ginger she-cat with dark paws.

Kestrelfang- a dark brown tom with black spots

Honeylight- golden and white she-cat with green eyes **APPRENTICE: Mintpaw**

Wildpelt- messy-furred brown tom with white tail

Hazelear- light brown she-cat.

Rabbitleap- cream and brown tom with stumpy tail **APPRENTICE: Bramblepaw**

Amberthorn- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Beefire- tortoiseshell tom

Pinelight- brown and black she-kit

**Apprentices**:

Mintpaw- gray and ginger she-cat

Bramblekit- brown tabby she-cat

Sparrowpaw- light brown tom with dark tabby patches

**Elders**:

Hawkwing- a large dark brown tabby with black tail-tip

**WindClan**

**Leader**: Gorsestar- A light golden tom with amber eyes **  
**

**Deputy**: Waspwing- golden tabby with blue eyes **  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Yew-whisker- a brown tabby she-cat **Apprentice: Onepetal **(small blue-gray she-cat)

**Warriors**: Willowheart- gray she-cat **  
**

Nettletail- a plan gray she-cat **Apprentice: Podpaw  
**

Stonefang- a gray and silver tom

Dawnfeather- a ashen gray she-cat with amber eyes **  
**

Tallflower- black and white she-cat.

Bumbleflight- gray tabby with green eyes **  
**

Darkstrike- black tom

Grass-stripe- tabby tom

Stonecloud- gray tom

Nightflight- black tom

**Apprentices**:Rushpaw- black and white tom

Podpaw- dappled tom

Ashpaw- gray she-cat with blue-gray muzzle.

**Queens**:

Darkflower- a black she-cat with yellow eyes and brown tail. Has Hopkit (silver tabby she-cat), Bubblekit(speckled silver-gray she-cat), Heavykit (black tom)

**Elders**: Owlwing- brown tom

Blackfang- black tom with one white paw

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Snowstar- white she-cat with silver paws

**Deputy**: Carpbelly- shiny, solid brown tom **  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Lilypetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with white underbelly **Apprentice: Tumblepaw**

**Warriors**: Troutsplash- brown tom with white patches **Apprentice: Bluepaw**

Stormstrike- dark gray tom with icy blue eyes

Otterheart- grayish-brown tom **Apprentice: Smokepaw**

Fallowpelt- pale brown she-cat

Grayear- silver tom with gray points **Apprentice: Wheatpaw****  
**

Beechclaw- brown tom

Fernsky- gray she-cat

Mossytail- black she-cat **  
**

Whitefern- white she-cat. **Apprentice: ****Cloudpaw**

Duckfeather- brown spotted tom

Reednose- tabby tom

Cloudlight- white she-cat

**Apprentices**:

Bluepaw- blue-gray she-cat

Wheatpaw- tan she-cat

Tumblepaw- tan tom

Smokepaw-dusty gray tom

**Queens**:

Ryecloud- black and brown she-cat. Has Petalkit (brown tortoiseshell)

**Elders**:

Weedclaw- gray and brown tom

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Vinestar- tabby she-cat **  
**

**Deputy**: Flameheart- ginger tom with white paws**  
**

**Medicine Cat**: Mothtail- light brown tom

**Warriors**: Eaglestep- a battle-scarred brown tom **Apprentice: Swallowpaw**

Quickfoot- gray tabby

Bluewillow- blue-gray she-cat **Apprentice: Birdpaw**

Brownclaw- brown tabby tom

Dappleflame- white she-cat with black spots **A****pprentice: Lightpaw**

Birdwing- black she-cat

Barkheart- brown tom

Leafheart- tortoiseshell she-cat

Sammy- lean cream tom with brown points

Dash- tortoiseshell she-cat.

**Apprentices**:

Swallowpaw- pale tabby tom

Lightpaw- light brown she-cat

**Queens**:

Hazelwhisker- white and silver she-cat. Has Breezekit (silver tabby tom), Lightkit (light gray she-cat), and Wrenkit (brown tom)

**Elders**:

Mousenose- dusty brown tom

**Cats Outside The Clans**

Python- sleek, dark brown tabby tom

Yellowstar- golden tabby she-cat

Cupcake- pale ginger tom

Heavyleap- large brown tom

Splashface- pretty ginger and white she-cat

Hollyberry- tabby she-cat.

Thorntail- brown tabby tom with black stripes

Poppy- ginger she-cat

Jigsaw- black and white tom

Miracle- a silvery white she-cat

Stormy- a dark gray tom

Faygo- tortoiseshell tabby she-cat

Lily -white she-cat with patches of brown

Prince- black tom

Jackie- speckled gray and white she-cat

Lulu- pretty silver tabby

Shadow Run- black tom

Walker- gray and white tabby tom

Jade- a pale brown she-cat with white paws. Formally Doetail.


	18. Chapter 17

_**It's time to get this final or second to final chapter up and ready. I want to thank you all for reading this story and it truly means a lot to me. It'sgoing to be heart breaking to leave this story, but I enjoyed every second I wrote it. Now, without further adieu...**_

_**16\. Each Clan**** has the right to be proud and independent, but in times of trouble they must forget their boundaries and fight side by side to protect the four. Each Clan must help the others so that no Clan will fall.**_

* * *

Rabbitleap looked out into the distance of the pines, where he had last seen Doetail two moos ago. Mottlestar had been heartbroken to hear the news and it was obvious that the tabby tom missed her. Rabbitleap couldn't blame him. He also found himself worried about the kits. They were his kin and all he could do was hope they were safe. Feeling a nudge, he turned to see Pinelight urging him on to lead the patrol. With a silent dip of his head he moved. The border patrol was silent and a heavy sense of doom lingered in the still air. There were no queen in the nursery now that Sparrowpaw was an apprentice. The group of ShadowClan cats kept alert as they neared their border. However, there was no one there waiting to ambush them. As the patrol returned to camp, Bramblepaw stopped outside of the camp entrance. Rabbitleap became concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Why did this have to happen? Why do we have to fear every pawstep we take?" A stone formed in his belly when the usually pridefull apprentice started to sob. "I don't want to be afraid anymore."

"Neither do I... But these are hard times."

"I... I'm sorry me and Mintpaw got you in trouble..." Rabbitleap looked at her confused until the memory of the frog returned. He carefully sat next to her, giving a faint, and partially forced purr.

"It's alright. I'm not angry about that."

"When do you think things will go back to normal?"

"Soon, Bramblepaw. Soon."

"Promise?"

"On my life." The apprentice gave him a hopeful look.

"Thank you." Rabbitleap followed her back into camp where most of the cats sat outside their den. Amberthorn was the only warrior inside of the warriors den,keeping to herself rather then sharing her worries. Suddenly silence fell and Rabbitleap turned his head to see Mottlestar standing on the hazel branch. He didn't need to speak a word to have every cat gather around. The silence hung a few heartbeats longer until the leader finally spoke.

"As all of you know, tonight's the gathering... I don't want to pull any of the other Clans into this, but... We need help. We're losing many cats and I fear that without the help from the other Clans, we may lose this battle. For this gathering, I will be leaving some of our toughest warriors behind to protect the camp. Who will be going is Willowshade, Beefire, Dapplefur, Hazelear Rabbitleap, and Bramblepaw. We will head out the same time as always." With a wave of his tail the meeting was over, leaving the Clan to carry on in silence and quiet whispers. As it came time to leave, fears raced through Rabbitleap's mind. Would the other Clans try to help ShadowClan? Did the code mention anything about that? The cats began to leave and the moment Rabbitleap stepped out of the camp, he could feel someone watching him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw nothing to prove that he was. Looking back ahead of him, the feeling never faded. His pulse was quickening as the invisible eyes burned into his pelt.

_I-it's okay, Rabbitleap... No one's there. _But that didn't comfort him. Feeling something press against his leg, he was startled until he saw it was only Bramblepaw. She looked up at him with her green eyes shining dimly in the moonlight.

"I'm scared, too." She admitted in a silent whisper. He allowed her to stick close to him so that they both didn't have to feel so scared. As they crossed onto the island, Rabbitleap took a short moment to look behind the patrol. For a moment, he thought he saw amber eyes watching him in the distance, but after being forced to move by Dapplefur, he was unable to confirm it. RiverClan and ThunderClan were all already there, as well as WindClan. As the leaders prepared for the gathering, Rabbitleap sat by himself for the most part. He looked up a few times to see Bramblepaw talking and enjoying time with two apprentices. One was a black and white tom and the other was a gray she-cat with a slightly darker muzzle.

_At least she's making friends. _He turned to look at Waspwing, WindClan's deputy. Seeing the tom brought back dark memories of Softface. Finally, Gorsestar announced that the gathering was about to start. Silence fell upon the Clans and anticipation from the ShadowClan cats filled the air.

"WindClan has been doing well. However, there have been rogues spotted hunting rabbits just beyond the edge of our territory. We've been making attempts to chase them off, but they remain persistent. On brighter news, Onepetal had earned her full medicine cat just last half moon."

"Onepetal! Onepetal!" For the most part it was WindClan and the medicine cats calling her name, thought there were others as well. As the cheering died down, he nodded his head over to Vinestar. The tabby she-cat took her stand next.

"Prey has run been running well in ThunderClan. We believe to know what rogues you're talking about, Gorsestar, because we, too, have had strange cats hunting close to our territory. We also would like to welcome back Sammy and Dash to ThunderClan. They were great and loyal warriors before being banished by Yellowstar. They also took warrior names. They are now known as Dustflake and Runningcloud."

"Duskflake! Runningcloud!" Rabbitleap called out the names, even though he barely knew them. He did, however, know that they had been the ones to save ThunderClan from a hawk that had been stealing kits from their camp. Next was Snowstar.

"RiverClan has had begun to prepare for the late snow, so when the streams freeze over, we will still have plenty of prey. We also had another cat leave the Clan. Hollyberry is now considered a loner. Other then that, we have nothing else to report." Now Mottlestar stepped up. Tension rose from the ShadowClan cats.

"For ShadowClan, prey as been running well... But that's not I want to report. Though it's hard to admit it, ShadowClan needs help. Those rogues you've spotted and most of the cats who left the Clans have joined a loner named Python. This cat is becoming a large threat to not only ShadowClan, but for all of us."

"What do you mean all of us?" Snowstar asked, her white pelt bristling slightly.

"This tom has taken every opportunity to attack ShadowClan. We can't fight them on our own... We need help from the other three Clans." He looked at the other three leaders as he pleaded for help. Grosestar shuffled his paws slightly and Snowstar looked unsure. However, Vinestar stood next to the ShadowClan tom.

"The Code states that the Clans must be there for each other. I will stand and help ShadowClan and I'm sure my Clanmates will agree. After all, they were the ones who saved Echokit."

"RiverClan will help, too," Snowstar announced. "I want to know the truth of why our cats left us."

That only left Gorsestar, who looked really unsure. The tom was looking towards his medicine cat, who made no attempt to sway his choice. Looking up towards the sky, both Gorsestar and Rabbitleap noticed flecks of clouds slowly rolling over the moon. Finally the light golden tabby turned to face the others.

"We took advantage of your Clan many moons ago when the foxes kept you busy... It's the least we can do to right our wrongs." Grosestar finally announced. Though there were warriors scattered throughout the Clans who seemed unsure, most cats yowled in agreement. A burst of joy shot through Rabbitleap. They had help. They weren't going to be alone. As the yowled died down, the sound of someone bursting into the gathering place made many cats turned their head. There stood a very shaken Pinelight.

"P-Python and his cats a-attacked! W-we need help! Now!" The exhausted she-cat collapsed. Immediately the leaders yowled for their warriors to move towards ShadowClan. Rabbitleap took off at full speed, only being passed up by a few WindClan cats as the four Clans headed towards ShadowClan's camp. The sharp scent of blood filled the warrior's nose and made him use every ounce of energy he had to get there. As he and the other warriors burst into the camp, the first cat Rabbitleap set his eyes on was Python. Knocking the tom away from the weak form on Oddeye, he shoved the rogue out of the camp and took this fight into ShadowClan's territory. He slashed at the sleek, dark brown tabby and cur open a new scar on Python's muzzle. Python rammed into Rabbitleap, causing him to lose balance. A harsh yowl sounded and Rabbitleap found himself pinned by Yellowstar. The she-cat rose unsheathed claws, but was stopped by Python. He knocked the former ThunderClan leader away.

"We talked about this, Yellowstar," He spat as Rabbitleap got to his paws. "I'm going to be the one to kill him."

"Ha, you think a weakling you can really kill anything?" The golden tabby taunted. Python hissed darkly and slashed the leader's throat while she was _mrrowing _in laughter. As she fell limp, Python turned his attention to Rabbitleap, his thick tail lashing violently. The cream and brown tom pounced at the rogue, but Python ducked away. Landing hard on the cold ground, he let out a gasp of pain as his back hit a tree. He felt claws press up against his throat. Looking up, he saw Python glaring down at him.

"You know, it's a shame it came down to this, I was so sure we could have been friends at first," He then shrugged. "But on the bright side, Possum and Dew won't have to meet the same fate as you and Jade."

With a sharp yowl, he shoved Python away with his front paws. He then turned around and pinned the rogue down.

"Who's Possum and Dew? What you you know about Jade? What happened to her?" He spat, glaring down at the dark brown tabby. However, all he got was a dark look from the tom.

"I told you I'd stop at nothing to get rid of you. If you kill me, your kin will pay the consequences." Realization hit Rabbitleap hard. They were Mottlestar and Jade's kits. They were his kin. Python took advantage of this and kicked Rabbitleap away. The tom then cut open the cream and brown tom's side, causing him to cry out in pain. He tried to get to his paws, but the loss of blood was weakening him.

"Stay away from him!" Looking up, he managed to catch a blur of brown as Bramblepaw ran at Rabbitleap's attacker. The apprentice jumped at the rogue, only to be swiped at by unsheathed claws. Unable to move, he watched as Python scrapped his claws against Bramblepaw's belly. With anger burning inside him like a fire, Rabbitleap ignored the pain and launched himself at Python. With a swift swipe, he knocked Python away from his apprentice. He ran at the tom, ready to sink his claws into the dark brown tabby's throat. Pinning the dark tabby down, he glared down at him. Part of him wanted to kill this time, but his conscious stopped him. Instead he shredded on of Python's ears and leaned down.

"If I _ever_ see you here again, I _will_ kill you." He warned, stepping off of Python. The rogue got to his paws and ran off into the pines. Though the soreness returned full force, he made himself go over to Bramblepaw. Her breathing was labored and she barely lifted her head when he approached.

"I-is he gone?" She asked, her mew a hoarse whisper. His throat felt dry as he looked down at her weak form.

"Yes... It will be okay now."

"You kept your promise..."

"O-of course... And you'll be just fine... I c-can go get Brownwhisker right now..."

"T-that would be ni...nice..." Taking off the camp, he nearly ran into the medicine cat as the last of the rogues were chased off.

"Q-quick! Bramblepaw! She... She needs help!" He begged. This caught the brown tom's attention. Taking off behind the warrior, when they got to Bramblepaw, her hunches were still. Rabbitleap carefully nudged her. "Come on, Bramblepaw, Brownwhisker's here."

But she made no movement. Rabbitleap buried his muzzle into her pelt, "I'm so sorry... I.. I was too late."

"This wasn't your fault, Rabbitleap..." Brownwhisker tried to comfort. "It was her time to go." A memory flickered suddenly in Rabbitleap's mind. Without a word he darted after where the rogues had gone off to. He was lucky to see one who hadn't completely staggered off of the territory. Jumping in front of the tortoiseshell she-cat, he let out a low hiss.

"Where are the kits?" She jumped back, surprised and frightened.

"W-what-"

"Possum and Dew." The she-cat took a step back to run, but his glare warned her not to. After a moment, she motioned for him to follow.

"T-they're this way." Following the tortoiseshell, she lead him to an old fox den protected by two toms. One was pure black while the other was black and white. The black tom went to attack, but the she-cat stopped him.

"It's over, Prince... W-we can't keep the kits away from where they belong."

"What are you talking about, Fay?" The other tom hissed.

"These kits are Clan kits, Jigsaw!"

"We're not going to let you pass until Python says so." Jigsaw insisted.

"Don't let them through," A weak voice ordered. Rabbitleap turned to see Python approaching, leaning against Cupcake for support. "Tell Lulu and Miracle to bring Dew and Possum out."

Rabbitleap looked at Python in shock as Prince slipped into the fox den. The dark brown tom only shot him a glare.

"I'm not doing this for you. Leafbare is here and we need to find a place for our own queens so that they can have enough food. Those furballs will only take up space." Out of the den came a spotted, silver and white she-cat as well as a silver tabby. Each on carried a kit. One was a mottled, light brown tom and the other was a cream tabby she-cat. They both placed the kits in front of him before leaving into the den, where the mewls of kits could be heard. Another black tom stepped forward as well as a silvery white she-cat.

"You will need to use your own strength to carry yourself. I will help carry the kits, and so will Miracle."

"Thanks..."

"It's the least we could do. Me and Shadow Run couldn't just let you do this yourself." Miracle explained.

_They're so kind... What are they doing with a cat like Python? _As they began to move out, Rabbitleap found himself loosing the energy to walk rather quickly. Both Shadow Run and Miracle supported him all the way back to camp, leaving the kits there with him. As he carried Dew and Possum into the camp, he fell over. The cream tabby and her brother cried out loudly in surprise. Sparrowpaw ran over to him as his vision became fuzzy. Every part of hurt.

_You will survive. _Silverwing's voice promised. _Now is not your time._


End file.
